Another Journey
by XxZolaxX
Summary: Blue Dragon anime. After Nene's defeat, the group decides to go on vacation together. Their last week together... *COMPLETE*
1. A journey into the unknown

_**Author Note:**__First of all, this is my first fanfic...Success! It starts immediately after Nene's defeat and after the medal ceremony, and since I'm a huge Zola fan(As you can also tell by my pen name), this story ignores the sequel grounds and Zola does not leave the group nor becomes the darkness.(What kind of Zola fan will I be if I make her evil?)_

_**§oOo§**_

_**Another journey**_

_A journey into the unknown._

"Well, we defeated Nene..." Shu started, seeming actually a little bit sad. "We reached our goal... We have nothing else to do now." He finished sighing deeply.

Silence appeared.

Shu had just spoken out loud what they all were thinking since the happiness about Nene's defeat had vanished and had been replaced with boredom.

Kluke broke the silence.

"Hey guys... I was wondering, what would you think about going on a vacation together?"

Four people watched her with mouths wide open and astouned expressions in their faces, but Zola, who had already expected something like this, just smiled to herself.

Then, Bouquet said slowly, "Yeah... That would be a possibility..." Suddenly, she started to giggle. "The idea is great, Kluke!" She added, still laughing about something that nobody besides her could understand.

"Yes, maro! Its not like we have something else to do!" Marumaro said, obvious taken with this idea, and a dreamy look appeared on his face.

Shu nodded overjoyed, but suddenly his expression turned into a frown "But... where will we go?" He asked, in a desperate tone. Zola looked at Jiro, who was sitting beside her and just snorted at Shu instead of a response.

Zola dropped her head down, deep in thoughts. She knew places where they could go...

She looked up and realized that everyone stared at her; doubtless assuming that she always knew where to go.

"How about..." Zola started, smiling faintly. "Spending a week at different places..." She paused, to keep the others on the tenterhooks for a few more moments, before she continued, "By boat...?"

The others smiled at her exited and delighted, except Jiro, who looked at her incredulously and asked, "You know how to drive a boat?"

She shrugged her shoulders, an amused smile on her lips. "No, but maybe someone in the castle knows how."

"I will do it!" Shu shouted, jumped up and ran in the halls.

"Shu!" Bouquet and Kluke shouted in unision as they stood up and chased him.

"Your not suppose to run in a castle!" Kluke added angrily, while she and Bouquet still ran after Shu. Zola, Jiro and Marumaro also stood up and chased Shu as well.

When Zola entered the dorms of the soldiers, she saw Shu standing on a table, Kluke and Bouquet standing beside him, with panicked looks on their faces, seeming speechless that he had _dared_ it to stand on a table. Kluke tried to suck Shu down, saying, "Shu, WAIT! You-"

"Attention, everyone!" The black-haired boy shouted through the room, ignoring Kluke as well as the rest of the group. Kluke, in huge despair, stopped trying to get Shu down, and her face turned red because of her friend's embarassing behavior.

"Is something wrong?" One of the soldiers asked him warily. "Yes! Yes, we have a huge problem! And none of us can do it!" The soldiers exchanged panicked looks, and went into their battle position. Of course, they expected him to say something important, for example that the whole castle was in a danger. The soldiers were shocked, but tried to hide it. If the people who had defeated the leader of Gran Kingdom couldn't fight against whatever the danger was, it had to be something very horrible, that was clear to them.

Shu closed his eyes, took a deep breath and asked, "Does anyone know how to drive a boat?" Kluke and Bouquet facepalmed, and Jiro shook his head in disbelief.

The soldiers looked at him in confusion first, but once they realized what he had said, a look of anger filled their faces. Shu got embarrassed himself when he heard things like: "Do you think that this is funny? You wasted our time!" And, "What a pathetic question! We're soldiers, how would we know how to drive a boat!"

The commotion continued for a few more seconds and Shu looked at the two girls, who still stood besides the table, his eyes seeking for help.

They sighed annoyed and Kluke gestered at Shu to get down the table slowly and make his way towards them quietly. He obeyed her, and when he was on the floor again, they ran towards the doorframe where the others stood.

"What was that, maro? Marumaro asked amused when the group hurried away from the soldiers room.

"The actualization of a brainwave..." Shu answered unhappy, sitting down on the couch in the group's room again.

"Well, it looks like nobody in this castle knows how to drive a boat..." He said unhappy. Before Zola could make another proposal, a familiar voice was heard.

"Nobody knows how to drive a boat? What's all this about?" Everyone looked up when a tall man entered the room.

"Hi, Konrad." Shu said cheerfully, arms crossed behind his head.

"Shu was looking for someone who can drive a boat, because we wanna go on vacation for a week, and therefore we need a boat." Kluke said as she glanced at Shu with a quite angry look in her eyes.

Konrad chuckled. "A soldier who knows how to drive a boat? Who told you anything like this?" He looked at them one by one to find some clues. When he looked at Zola, she shrugged her shoulders.

"It was sarcastic. I didn't actually think someone would fall for it." She said truthfully.

Konrad chuckled once more. "Well, it won't be sarcastic after I'll tell you something." Before he could speak again, Shu suddenly jumped up.

"You know how to drive a boat?" He guessed; Konrad nodded, smiling at him.

"No way!" Bouquet said with her eyes wide open in surprise.

"Impossible, maro!" The astouned devee said.

"Konrad, you as the greatest Knight Master in the world know how to drive a boat!" Kluke said, still amazed by something she on one hand didn't knew and on the other hand never would have guessed of.

"I had some practice when I was young." He explained, looking into the surprised faces of the group's members.

"Will you come with us, please?" Shu nearly begged him.

"Well, I'm not that busy anymore, since Nene's defeat. I guess I could use a little vacation myself." He said, smiling because of the happy looks on their faces.

"Then it's settled." Zola said confident. "Konrad, you will come with us!"

Everyone cheered, expect Jiro, who gave his usually moody look.

"Hey, Zola?" Shu said, seeming to remember something. "You still haven't answered my question... Where will we go?" Zola smiled and answered, "For a start, how about going to Montauk?" Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Erm... What do they have over there?" Bouquet asked, eyebrows raised up.

"Well, in Montauk,there are restaurants, B&Bs, hotels..." She looked at everyone's bored look on their face and decided to get to the point.

"Montauk is considered as a beach resort." Their faces immediately lightened up.

"WOW! Beach resort!" Kluke and Bouquet said, eyes sparkling. Shu looked at Jiro who seemed to be deep in thoughts.

"What's on your mind?" Shu asked him curiously.

"Why are you asking?" Jiro responded annoyed.

"Why aren't you answering?" Shu replied, getting angry

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why don't you answer them?"

Jiro growled slightly at Shu's stubborn head.

"Why do you need to know?" Jiro asked when both of them got up from their couches.

"Why won't you tell?"

"Will you stop asking questions!"

"Will you start answering all of them? Anyways, do you want to know what's on _my_ mind?"

"Yes, I would!" Jiro snapped at him.

"Well, I was thinking that you should stop looking moody all the time!" Shu shouted at him.

Before Jiro could have replied, he was cut off by Zola who thought that she should make an end on this. "Thats enough you two, its not the time to fight."

"Zola's right." Kluke said.

"We're going on a vacation soon, maro! So will you guys stop fighting? !" Marumaro added.

The boys calmed down and sat back down on the couches; Konrad frowned.

"Why are you sitting back down?" He asked; everyone looked puzzled, expect Zola who had already understood what he meant.

"Let's go pack." The faces of her friends brightened once more and they quickly stood up and went into their room to pack their bags.

**§oOo§**

_Ok this is the first chapter! And your probably wondering why I made Konrad know how to drive a boat...Dunno. Who else would know how to? Too be honest,I just wanted to put him in my story. The reason?...He_'_s_ _cool _^_^


	2. Taxi Ride

**Author note: **_Here's the second chapter! I hope you'll like it! Oh yeah, also I boasts everyone_'_s age a little because I though some of them were to young. And also...Thank you Loome for helping me :) I really appreciate it. And one more thing...I changed the girls clothes...Why? I want them to look pretty :D Girls always have to look pretty XD And for the guys...Well,to be honest,I don't really know what they should wear...But I'll figure it out some day!_

§oOo§

_**Another journey**_

_Taxi ride_

Shu, Konrad, Jiro and Marumaro were waiting outside the castle, since half an hour and it already seemed like an eternity for Shu.

_'Girls!' _He thought impatiently.

Looking over at Konrad, who seemed as bored as himself, he whispered: "Do you know why girls always need so much time?"

Konrad shrugged his shoulders, sighing annoyed.

"Especially Zola, maro!" Marumaro claimed, who had heard the talk between them. "That's not her usual style!"

"Yeah, you're right... Hey! Here they come!" Shu shouted excited and pointed at the entrance.

Bouquet was the first who came out, wearing a blue top and a black skirt, and she looked confident with herself.

Kluke followed her; she wore a black dress and a yellow ribbon around her waist.

And then, Zola came out... _Zola?_

Zola sighed, as if she felt quite uncomfortable.

Kluke and Bouquet giggled because of the bewildered faces of the boys.

"What did you do to her?" Jiro asked, looking shocked at Zola.

"Well, Bouquet and I tought that her clothes looked to... _Piratical_. Especially the red bandana with the skull on it." Kluke answered, trying not to laugh, because the boys were still staring at Zola as if she was from a different planet.

"So we decided to change it a little." Bouquet added, still giggling.

"Change it 'a little'? She looks like another person!" Jiro said indignantly.

Even Shu thought that 'a little' was pretty understated: Zola wore a white top with spaghetti straps, blue jeans and light blue high heels. No wonder her walking was a little bit... strange, to put it charitably.

"Kluke- Bouquet- Didn't you teach her how to walk with high heels? It doesn't look like she knows how..." Shu said, and looked as doubting.

"Come on, darling, she wore _boots _before! She needs to learn how to be a real _lady_. Bouquet answered, shaking her head because of his incomprehension.

"But, Bouquet-" Shu said desperately.

"She's _18_, for god's sake! I'm only _12_ and _I_ know how to walk in high heels." She responded, obvioustly proud of herself.

"And where the hell are her old clothes?" Shu asked and looked over to Zola, who seemed quite annoyed because of their topic- which was still herself.

"Hey, are we going?" Jiro asked suddenly, and looked over at Konrad and Zola who stood besides a blue car, which shimmered in the bright sunlight.

"Yes." Konrad answered, pretty impatient. "Come in, guys."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was hot in the car, and tight.

Shu, who looked at Konrad asked, "Hey, Konrad, do we need to rent a boat?"

"No, we don't need to." The group looked at him surprised, even Zola who sat beside him on the front passenger seat.

"Huh? Why not, maro? Shall we swim?" Marumaro asked panicked.

Konrad laughed. "No, don't sweat. I own a boat." He explained.

"You own one?" Zola asked interested. "Where is it?"

"Well, it's far from here... In Vineyard Haven."

"So, when will we be there?" Kluke asked nervously.

"We'll be there at 5 pm." Konrad answered.

Silence fell.

Then-

"FIVE PM?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After six deadly boring hours they had spent in the car, Konrad stopped.

Shu looked around. They stood on a big, empty layby.

"What are we doing now?" Shu asked, when everyone left the car.

"Now we'll wait for a taxi." Konrad answered calmly.

...

"That has to be the taxi!" Shu shouted, a few minutes later, excited.

"Don't you think it's a little bit obvious?" Jiro said smirking. "I mean, with the word 'taxi' on it?"

Shu silenced; he knew that Jiro was right, but when he shouted he hadn't seen the yellow label.

Konrad waved at the taxi driver; the taxi driver stopped his black car right in front of them, wound the window and asked in a bored tone, "Are you the guys who wanna go to the ferry?"

Konrad nodded, smiling friendly. The taxi driver dismounted and opened the trunk; a mute request to put their luggage in it.

While the group hurried to get there things into the car, Marumaro whispered sourly, "Why doesn't he help us with our stuffs?"

Shu looked nervously at the taxi driver; he had dark skin and was tattooed nearly everywhere. Besides that,he was tall and muscular- and his skinhead let his face looking like a skull.

Shu swallowed; "You better don't ask him..." He whispered back.

Shu heard Jiro saying quietly to Zola, "He yawned..." Shu looked over at the man, who gasped again. "Twice already..."

"This isn't a good sign..." She said, but got in the car anyway. Jiro didn't seem confident, but he got in as well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The car itself was nice; in it where enough seats, which felt very comfortable.

Shu sat between Marumaro and Bouquet.

"What's with him?" Shu whispered eyeing him. "Did he _yawn_ again? Is he falling asleep?"

"I think so,maro. He was off road alot of times!" The little devee said in a quiet voice

"And do you know what the worst part is?" Bouquet whispered back. Marumaro and Shu shook their heads and looked at her curiously.

"He doesn't even have his seatbelt on." Kluke, who had heard her, touched Shu's shoulder and hissed, "Tell Konrad that he has to talk with him! You know...Wake him up!"

Shu nodded, and whispered to Konrad, who sat in front of him, "Talk with him, he has to stay awake!"

Konrad looked over at the man; he didn't seem like he had an idea about what they could talk.

Then, suddenly, Konrad's face lightened up; he asked, "Hey, do you like... potatoes?"

Shu heard that Kluke behind him facepalmed.

"Yeah, sure... I mean, everyone likes potatoes." He said, pretty surprised.

"Aww..." Konrad said, clueless again.

Before Shu could think of another topic, the taxi driver turned the radio on.

Everyone looked surprised; Jiro meant quietly, "That's probably to not hear his snoring..."

"And the worst part is, it's Jazz music..." Shu added sighing deeply.

Zola asked the taxi driver, "Are we almost there?"

"Just a few more minutes, don't worry, babe..." He answered and yawned heavenly.

"Good." Zola said cloudy.

Then she realized what he had said exactly.

"Did you just call me babe?" She asked in an aggressive tone.

The man answered, grinning now, "Guess I did..."

Zola looked at him speechless, but the others laughed.

The car stopped; Shu looked out of the window and detected the harbor.

A white, giant ship in front of the car caught his attention.

"Is _that_ the ferry...?" He asked, deeply impressed.

§oOo§

_That was chapter two! I hope that you liked it! And for once in my life,I agree with Bouquet. Zola needs to learn how to be a real lady XD She can't wear those boots all her life right? And that is the reason why I deceided to chose high heels for Zola ^_^ ...What a terrible taxi driver -_- XD_


	3. The Ship Of The Knight Master

**Author note:** _Chapter 3 is up!:D Thank you for everyone who read the other chapters:)_

§oOo§

**Another journey**

_The ship of the Knight Master_

Shu, Marumaro, Kluke and Bouquet looked bewildered at the giant ship.

Konrad laughed because of their face's. "You never saw a ship of this size before, did you?" He asked, still smiling.

Mutely, they shook their heads.

Konrad said, looking over at Zola now, "Didn't you forget something?"

Zola responded surprised, "Me? No, not that I know of..." Then it dawned on her.

"You mean, we have no tickets?" She asked shocked.

Konrad smiled and fawned with the tickets. "Well, I have them."

Shu sighed relieved; he hadn't thought of the tickets at all.

"The ship will start in half an hour." The knight master explained. "Now, let's go on the ship." The group hurried towards the ship stair; since the stair was really long, Bouquet (who was blessed with three trunks), wasn't able to bring her luggage on the ship, until Konrad took pity on her and helped her.

At the ferry the group sat down on a few light blue, comfortable seats with the majestic blue sea in front of them.

The water surface sparkled in the warm light of the setting sun, and the rushing of the waves was somehow soothing.

Marumaro broke the comfortable silence; his stomach growled as loud as a savage beast.

"Guys, I'm starving!" He declared dramatically. Everyone looked at him; he added asking, looking over to Konrad, "Do you know if there's a snack bar on this ship?" He nodded, and stood up from his bench to show him the bar.

"We'll come with you!" Shu, Bouquet and Kluke shouted, and hurried to follow them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zola and Jiro were the only ones on the benches now.

Zola was quite happy about that. She had waited the whole day for a change like that.

"Shu's right, Jiro."

He looked at her with a puzzled look, but she continued impassive.

"Why do you always look moody? Nene's defeated now, and you're not happy. We are on a vacation now, and your _still_ not happy.

Jiro looked away with a stubborn look on his face in the other direction. Zola sighed deeply.

"I know why, Jiro. But you can't be like that for the rest of your life... At least you should try to enjoy it." She gave him a small smile.

He looked into her direction, and his dark-blue, always sad seeming eyes met her haunting icy blue ones. Jiro suddently smiled; although it was a small smile, Zola was happy to see it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shu, Marumaro, Kluke and Bouquet starred at the snack bar; the snacks looked all so delicious and good, that each of them had a hard time to decide between them. Even Konrad seemed delighted about all these seductive looks in front of him.

"What shall we choose?" Shu and Marumaro said in the same excited tone.

After a few more moments it was clear what they wanted: Shu and Marumaro had candies, Konrad had two bottles of coke, as well as Kluke, and Bouquet had a big pretzel. They went back down to Zola and Jiro; when Shu detected the latter, he nearly dropped his open bag of candy.

"NO WAY! JIRO? ARE YOU REALLY _SMILING_? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" He shouted in played surprise.

"Shu, not that loud!" Kluke whispered angrily; most people on the ship starred at him like he was a strange rainbow-eating alien.

"Oups, sorry." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"Here, that's for you." Konrad said and gave Zola one glass of cola.

"Thanks." She responded surprised.

Kluke went over to Jiro and handed him her second coke.

"Here's one for you." She said, smiling friendly

"I'm not thirsty." He said frowning. Zola tugged on Jiro's leg with her foot from under the table.

He sighed quietly and gave Kluke a small smile.

"I mean, thank you."

Shu watched him and tried his best to keep quiet and not mention again that Jiro smiled.

"Zola, I mean it seriously, what _did_ you do with him when we weren't here?" He asked her curiously.

The silver-haired woman looked over at Jiro, seeming deep in thoughts.

"Its a secret." She muttered.

Shu, disapointed and a little bit hurt, starred at Zola reproachfully- until Marumaro reminded him of the candy which he hadn't eaten yet.

Meanwhile,Bouquet broke off a piece of her pretzel and gave it to Shu, who scarfed it grinning.

Contentedly, Bouquet realized that Kluke looked jealous.

"Hey, look, an eagle nest, maro!"

A red-white striped lifebelt swam in the water- with a bird nest in the middle of it.

"Wow, I've never seen a bird's nest in the ocean... "Bouquet sounded impressed.

"That's what makes it special!" Shu explained to her.

Zola smiled too; even if she hadn't seen a nest in the ocean yet.

But then she directed towards Konrad; "Will we be in Vineyard Haven soon?"she said and he nodded.

"Yes, and like I said before," Now his voice grew louder, doubtless in the hope to catch the attention of the others as well. "my boat is there. And we'll have to walk a few minutes to reach the place."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The little island was a quite nice place; with the pink, white and red roses and the blue-purple larkspurs it seemed like a beautiful little tourist location.

When they reached the other port on the island, he said, "Well, this is it."

Shu and the others looked up to the boat with mouths wide open in amazement.

"This is your boat...?" He whispered bewildered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The boat was white too, but it was more slender than the ferry; in golden letters stood 'Lady Emeline' on the ship. It had two floors: On the first floor were the rooms for them, and on the second floor was the steering wheel.

"Yes." Konrad answered, not without pride. But then he looked at the others, saying, "Well, we can't stay here forever, can we? Let's go on the ship."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

With the dark wood and the costly ornaments the living area looked pretty luxurious; one could say that it looked like a suite in a five star hotel.

And for Shu it looked at a first glance already like a home.

Konrad smiled; he seemed obvious glad about the fact that the group seemed to like the ship so much.

"Ready to see your rooms?" He asked.

The group beamed at him, and each of them nodded.

"So, Follow me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shu let himself fall on the soft bed in the boy's room. He closed his eyes and relaxed himself completely, for the first time since...

But Marumaro shouted, so surprising that Shu jumped up from his bed immediately, "Don't sleep, Shu! We have to make this room like our home as quickly as possible! Jiro is in the bathroom, we have to do it now or NEVER!"

When Jiro came out of the bathroom, he sighed deeply and thought, _'Why the hell do I have to travel with such idiots?'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zola, Kluke and Bouquet meanwhile had another problem:

Seeing that Bouquet claimed the entire room for herself, couldn't be ignored by Kluke.

"Bouquet, listen! We have to make a border; don't dare to exceed it!"

Bouquet looked at her speechless.

Then-

Then a war burst, the biggest one which the world ever had seen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After each of them had calmed down (or at least had stopped to fight), the group assembled in the living room, where Konrad waited for them already.

But before the latter could have said a word, Shu shouted "NO WAY! YOU HAVE A _FLATSCREEN TV_?"

And Marumaro, "W-O-W! That's so cool! Can we watch TV, maro? _Pleaseeee!_"

The Knight master laughed loudly.

"Yes, but first I will need you to do something important..."

§oOo§

_A cliffhanger! Sorry, I couldn't help myself;) I hope you liked it! ...What a nice boat! :O_


	4. No Cross, No Crown

**Author note:** _Here's chapter 4!:D Like always, I hope you'll like it!:)_

_**§oOo§**_

_**Another journey**_

_No cross, no crown_

"I can't believe that we have to buy food!" Kluke was upset.

The two girls and Zola stood in the only food shop on the island. Their assignment was quite easy: They had to buy nutriments for the group.

"I see, you're determination is definetely_ not _to buy food." Zola said. "Well, at least it's better than the boys job." She added quickly, trying to cheer Kluke up. And really, the girl smiled.

_'But it's really better.'_ Zola thought.

And she nearly emphasised the boys.

But as they say:

A miss is as good as a mile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I can't believe we have to clean the boat, maro!" Marumaro was indignant while he scrubbed the deck with a dust mop.

"Yeah! Why us and not the girls? !" Shu asked angrily. Then he added, enraged and sour, "By the way, where on earth is Jiro actually? He has been away since half an eternity..."

"Since half an hour, you mean." Marumaro corrected him. "Anyways, where's Konrad? He's missing too... Hey, the girls are back!" He suddenly shouted overjoyed.

"You know what?" Shu said delighted to Marumaro. "I think the boat is clean enough!" Marumaro nodded like that was pretty obvious and they ran into the living area, where the girls placed the food on the fitting places.

Konrad already sat in a armchair in the living room, looking happily when the others came in.

"Can we watch TV now? The boat is clean and Zola, Kluke and Bouquet are back too!" Shu begged the knight master.

He chuckled. "Of course."

That was the sign for which Marumaro had waited since they had seen the living room the first time.

He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

While they watched a TV-show named 'The cupcake master', Jiro went into the living room. He stood in the doorframe, arms crossed and looked very annoyed.

Shu shouted, "Aww, Jiro, are you gracing us with your presence again?"

But Marumaro said, sounding panicked, "I'm hungry, maro! I'm starving _again_!"

With a wistful glance he starred into the TV, where many peoples were making cupcakes as fast as possible.

Zola sighed deeply; then she applied to Konrad, "The building behind your boat... Is it a restaurant?"

Konrad nodded. "Shall we go now?" He asked.

Zola looked over at Marumaro and Shu, who panted whenever they saw one of the cupcakes.

"Yeah, I think we should." She said, eyebrows raised up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The menu cards lied already on their table, and the group tried to decide what to eat.

Which was, like always, everything but easy.

While everyone looked into their menu cards, Zola threw a glance at Shu, who looked at a white ball placed in a bowl in the middle of the table like hypnotized.

"Are you okay, Shu?" She asked him, actually a little bit worried.

Shu didn't avert his gaze of the ball. "Do you know what this is, Zola?" He asked curioulsy.

"No idea..." Zola answered thoughtfully.

Konrad peeked over the edge of his menu card.

And his eyes widened.

"Shu, don't-" He shouted shocked.

Shu shrugged his shoulders and sticked the 'it' in his mouth.

A second later, he disgorged it.

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Garlic butter..." He chocked.

Everyone laughed, besides Shu who looked pretty disgusted, and Konrad who shook his head in disbelief.

"Well," the latter said, trying to catch the attention of the group. "Tomorrow we will start. But I have to warn you: My boat is moving faster than the ships you know."

"Will we get seasick, maro?" Marumaro sounded worried.

"There are really a few things you shouldn't do if you don't wanna get seasick." Konrad answered.

"Order number one: Don't eat too much, especially no sweets." Bouquet tilted her head.

"Why not?" She asked sulky.

"It's possible that you have to throw up then..." Konrad explained, and Bouquet swallowed.

The former sighed, but continued anyway.

"Order number two: If you feel sick, don't lie down. You should go outside, maybe you will need fresh air." Konrad looked at each of them, making sure that everyone paid their attention to him.

"Number three: Don't jump out off the boat; we won't get you."

Everyone laughed. Well, everyone besides Jiro.

The latter just smiled and chuckled.

"OH MY GOSH! JIRO IS SMILING _AND _CHUCKLING! THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING!" Shu shouted, as loud as it could be called a miracle if someone wouldn't have heard it- in a circuit of 100 miles.

The group looked at him.

Then-

"SHUT UP!"

_**§oOo§**_

_That was chapter 4!:D What will happen next? Read the next chapter to work it out! ^_^ ... When I update of course XD _


	5. Land, Ho!

**Author note**: Here's chapter 5! Enjoy it;) _Sorry for not updating my story school is so long! It starts at 9:15 AM and it finishes at 4:05 PM + At home I have to do 2 hours of homework everyday(Because of my mom). And I also have daily chores. EX.: Washing the dishes *Sigh* I'll do my best. But,I'll have more time in the weekends at my dad's place (AT LEAST HE__DOESN'T ORDER ME AROUND!)_

_**§oOo§**_

**Another journey**

_Land, ho!_

The group sat on the comfortable couches in the living room. They just had came back from exploring the island, but since it was already late, there weren't many stores which were still open, or rather only one. And that was an ice cream shop.

They wouldn't be humans if they hadn't bought an ice cream there.

Yet, after eating the frosty desert, they watched TV.

And since most of them were below 15, they couldn't watch to scary movies-of course only Konrad and Zola thought that, Shu and Marumaro were far from pleased about that order.

But even those two had to give in after half an hour arguing.

What the group did after?

They fell asleep on the couches.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shu woke up with a loud yawn when he heared the boat making sounds.

He stretched a good long moment, until he realized that Kluke was awake to.

"Morning, Kluke." He said, a little bit embarressed

"And I even wish you a good one." She said, and gave him a small smile.

Before Shu could have replied, he heard steps; to be exact, high heel steps.

He looked over at the door, to see Zola standing close to it.

"Wake them up." She chuckled, and pointed at Marumaro and Bouquet who still slept peacefully.

"We're going to Montauk now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jiro already sat on one of the couches with sight at the ocean and watched the sunrise, when they entered the control room.

Konrad asked Zola, "Where was Montauk again?"

"Well, here. Its on the south shore of long island." She answered and pointed at a point on the map Konrad held in his hands. "We'll need at least five hours-"

She was interrupted by Marumaro, Shu, Kluke and Bouquet, who shouted, shocked and in desperate disbelief, "FIVE HOURS?"

Konrad sighed, and Zola, who seemed a little bit annoyed, continued, "We will be there at 11 pm and after we'll eat lunch we'll go to the beach."

Silence fell-

"Juhuuhuu!" The kids beamed at her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Zola, is that a pirate ship?" Shu asked excited, while pointing at a wooden ship.

Zola sighed deeply; "Do you think it is?"

"Is it?" Shu sounded really nervously.

"Keep dreaming, Shu." Jiro rolled his eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Marumaro, Kluke and Bouquet meanwhile looked for something they could eat.

Marumaro's eyes sparkled when he detected something 'good' to eat.

"You bought candy, maro?" He shouted overjoyed; his tongue sticked already out of his mouth.

Bouquet giggled. "Of course we did! We can't go on vacation without candy, can we?"

Marumaro nodded happily and took the candies with him.

"We should go back upstairs." Kluke said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Not even half an hour later, Bouquet's, Marumaro's and Kluke's stomach started to rumble loudly.

"I don't feel good... Everything but good..." Bouquet said, flinching while she touched her stomach.

"Did you eat too much?" Zola asked, seeming a little bit worried.

"Ugh, yeah..." Kluke answered wih a painful look on her face.

Konrad threw a short glance at them. "You should lie down outside."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The three sick persons lied down on the waterproofing couches outside.

"Maybe we'll need a nap..." Kluke groaned and Marumaro nodded, looking like they were at the burial of a dear friend.

And then?

The three continued to suffer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zola threw a short glance at Jiro, shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

But Jiro had already saw it.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked, obviously annoyed. She chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Jiro asked, seeming enraged now. Zola starred at him, trying not to laugh about his rage- although the sight of the latter was really funny.

"I just wondered... Do you have trunks with you?"

Jiro looked confused yet.

"For the beach?" She continued, eyebrows raised up.

"Zola- you know I'm not a beach person- not at all! As well as you, by the way."

"Well, there's a clothes shop at Mont-"

But Zola wasn't able to finish her sentence; she was interrupted by strange sounds, seeming like they came from the deck of the ship.

Shu stood up as if he had only waited for a sign like this.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Are you okay?" Shu asked, while standing in front of the couches on which Kluke, Marumaro and Bouquet still lied.

"Do we look okay, maro...?" Marumaro said weakly.

"Zola's right... We ate to much..." Kluke added with a doleful expression, as if she had to face all problems in the world by her own.

Shu looked at her concerned.

"We'll be in Montauk in a few hours, don't worry." He tried to comfort her.

But instead of an answer, Kluke only groaned loudler.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The island looked like a photo in one of these holiday magazines; a white sandy beach, coconut palms and a bright blue sky, as far as the eye can see.

"Is- is that Montauk..?" Bouquet breathed.

"Yes, it is..." Zola answered, smiling to herself because of the wonderful vacation place she had chose.

"So?" She asked, looking back to the others, "Are you ready to explore the island or do you wanna stare at it the whole day?"

Everyone exchanged excited glances.

...Well, everyone besides Jiro (who seemed to try to find a way back to his old self) had an expressionless look on his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Well, since we were at the Coast Guard Station of Montauk, we are probably on the north side of the town." Zola explained.

But none really listened to her.

The reason for that behaviour was quite easy to tell; the group was still to busy with starring at the beautiful island. Even if the flowers at Vineyard Haven had looked wonderful, the flowers on Montauk excelled them easily in glory and beauty.

The colors here seemed so much brighter- it was umatched

Shu, dreamy watching the awesome place, was shocked to hear a loud scream out of a sudden.

"KYAAAA! A GIANT SHARK!" Bouquet freaked out.

Everyone blocked his ears.

But a few seconds later, Kluke started to laugh.

"Don't worry, Bouquet, it's only fake." She said, and touched the 'shark', which made a sound like-

Like it was made of glass.

"And look at this." Kluke continued, pointing at a paper which was in the window as well.

"What does it say?" Shu asked puzzled.

Kluke went a little closer to it and read loudly:

"Fiberglass copy of the 3,427 pounds massy, 17 foots long Great White Shark on the Lake Montauk waterfront. It's claimed to be the biggest Great White caught by rod and reel."

Marumaro asked, "That shark was caught by rod, maro?"

Kluke looked at him and smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, that's what it says."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Their next target was the Kirk Park.

Said Kirk Park was, although it was small, really beautiful with it's tidy green lawns and it's rolling hills; it seemed to be the exactly right place for a picnic, a place were one could relax easily.

Konrad looked at the picnic tables for a while, then he turned around to ask the gang, "How about eating lunch now?" Bouquet, Marumaro and Kluke showed a look of disgust.

"Not after 'it' happened." The devee said.

Konrad asked, confused and puzzled, "Not after what happened?"

"That on the boat..." Kluke answered, drawing little circles in the air.

Konrad's eyes widened, but before he could open his mouth, Bouquet interrupted him.

"Who wants to go shopping with me?" She said with a faked laugh, took Kluke's and Zola's arms and walked away from the others. She seemed like a person who didn't want to hear Konrad's opinion on 'what happened'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, there's a store we should visit!" Bouquet said excited, pointing at a little store with the encouraging name 'Kai Kai Sandals'.

Bouquet leaded the other girls to the shop.

A young blond woman greeted them friendly.

"Erm... what do you have here?" Kluke asked, smiling shyly.

"Well, you are currently standing in the shop which has the biggest selection of sandals." She explained. "But there is more to buy here: We also sale things

to protect oneself from the sun." Bouquet nodded, and started to look for who-knows-what.

But after a few minutes,she had already found what she wanted; she brought it to the cashier and paid with a twenty dollar stamp.

Zola and Kluke exchanged surprise glances.

"Since when does she have money?" Kluke whispered at Zola

But the woman only shrugged her shoulders, seeming exactly as stunned as Kluke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No sooner than they had been back on the street, Bouqet had already detected the next store.

And this time it was a clothing shop.

Without a detour, Bouquet took Kluke and Zola with her into the bikini section.

"You two will need bathing things for today."

It wasn't a command.

It was a menace.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Here's one which would be good, no, which would be perfect for you, Zola." Bouquet showed her a light blue bikini.

The woman frowned; but it quickly turned into a small smirk, remembering a power Bouquet couldn't do anything against.

"You know, Bouquet, I can still summon my shadow." She whispered, but loud enough that Bouquet could hear her.

The younger girl swallowed, and put the bikini slowly back.

But then she held a pink one in front of Kluke. Waving it back and fourth,grinning.

Kluke threw a glance at Zola.

"Zola, SAVE ME!"

_**§oOo§**_

It's doneXD Well, next chapter,you should already know where they are going ;) And this was a pretty long chapter (For forgiveness!)


	6. Oh,Sunny Day

**Author note:** _So, here's chapter 6^^ Read and enjoy it XD Oh yeah,so,in this chapter...They are going to the beach! (Yay!) and I hightly recommend you to listen to this song when Shu will say: "This is awesome!" Okay? (Its not an order,its an option ^_^) Just copy and paste this hum...Link in a new tab (New page) and guess what? Its a Blue Dragon soundtrack! And you should stop it when Jiro says: I'LL KILL YOU! Okay watever. The link doesn`t seem to work. So, just type on youtube: _

_Blue Dragon Music Soundtrack The Dance Loving Devi Tribe (Yes...Its Marumaro XD)_

_**§oOo§**_

_**Another journey**_

_Oh, sunny day_

Bouquet had a satisfied look on her face; although she had failed at buying a bikini for Zola, she had managed to buy one for Kluke.

And that was the pink one.

Kluke looked at Bouquet, everything but content.

"Why did you actually buy a bikini for _me_, but not for _you_?" Kluke asked, trying to keep herself calm.

Bouquet looked at her surprised.

And then she giggled.

Kluke looked at her like she was a snail- an _ugly_ snail.

Bouquet tried to answer, although she was still giggling, especially about Kluke's expression.

"I don't have to buy one!"

Kluke looked still disgusted at Bouquet and said hurried to continue, "I already have bikinis!"

"You have more than one?" Kluke asked, eyebrows raised up.

"Yes. But I-" Bouquet was interrupted by Shu.

"What's the big deal? Do you wanna come to the beach now, or do you wanna talk all day?"

Bouquet and Kluke looked up surprised at Shu, standing at the boat and already wearing his red trunks.

"Yeah, we are bored, maro!" Marumaro said, who stood beside Shu and wore his trunks as well, with the difference that his trunks were much smaller and blue instead of red.

Bouquet giggled again.

"We'll be ready soon, give us some time!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Come on, Kluke, it's not that bad!"

"Yes, it is!" Kluke watched herself unhappy in the mirror, wearing the pink bikini Bouquet had bought her.

The latter stood beside her, shaking her head and looking annoyed.

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you DON'T! Get out of here, and show the world your new self!" Bouquet ordered.

Kluke opened her mouth to contradict her, but instead of a sentence only a torrent of hot air came out of her mouth.

So she just sighed deeply and without another word, she followed Bouquet on the beach.

'_Bouquet is right- there's no reason to be scared- come on, Kluke, we're at a _beach_, for god's sake. Of course there will be A LOT of people in bikinis... No reason to be terrified.' _A comforting voice whispered in her head.

Kluke nodded, trying to encourage herself, and they suddenly stood at the boat, where the others could see her.

_'Oh. My. God!'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She stood at the beach like stunned, while the whole group starred at her, absolutely surprised.

Shu was the first who was able to open his mouth again.

"You look great Kluke! And... Did you bring sunscreen?"

"Huh...? I-" Kluke was bewildered about this disconnected sentence, which didn't even make sence to her- though she had a feeling that it should make sence.

"Here, I have some!" Bouquet rejoiced behind her.

"Thanks." Kluke responded, still surprised, and took the cream.

"That's it, can we go now?" Zola asked, and gave the kids a small smile.

She held a beach chair and stood outside the boat, waitng for them to follow her.

Everyone beamed at her.

"Sure, let's go!"

_**§oOo§**_

"This...Is... AWESOME!" Shu shouted the last word.

They stood at the beautiful beach, and watched the other people around them, who relaxed, or played beach volleyball, or just swam in the ocean. And above that all, their was a light blue sky with a few cute white cotton-whool clouds.

Jiro sat under a palm, where it was shady, and started to read in the book he had brought along. Zola and Konrad lied on two deckchairs.

Bouquet and Marumaro hurried to make a sand castle, like they needed to break a record.

Shu and Kluke were in the water and splashed each other wet- but sadly that was impossible because they both were all wet anyway, a problem that seemed to appear quite often when one was in the water.

While Zola and Konrad talked to each other,a few minutes has passed.

Marumaro and Bouquet successfully made ten little sand castles and Shu went back at the beach, holding a bucket of water in his hands.

Kluke followed him, wondering why he had it in his hands, because she refused to believe that it was absolutely pointless.

While Kluke agitated, Shu asked Jiro, "Jiro, why are you reading now? I mean, you should go in the water and have fun!"

Jiro sighed annoyed and opened his mouth to say something doubtless sarcastic- but Marumaro interrupted him.

It happened very fast.

"Hey guys! Look at the sand castles Bouquet and I ma-" But Marumaro wasn't able to finish his sentence- he tripped on Shu's feets.

The pail of water Shu was holding flew through the air.

And then it landed.

On Jiro's head, so that he looked like an especially idiotic sort of hat wearer.

"I'm so sorry, Jiro!" Shu shouted shocked.

"I'll kill you-" Jiro whispered, looking angrier then ever.

Marumaro, who either hadn't heared or didn't got the meaning, asked astouned, "What did you say?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Jiro shouted, and chased after Marumaro and Shu, who hurried to take flight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Huh... Hey, Zola?" Konrad asked Zola, sounding more shy then usually.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Do you wanna go into town with me? Erm... Only if you want, of course." He held his breath for a moment.

But Zola smiled and nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The town was nearly empty- the tourists were probably all at the beach.

"So... What's up?" Konrad asked her, and she raised her head.

"The sky." Zola answered sarcastically.

He sighed.

After a few minutes of silence had passed, Zola asked Konrad, sounding curious, "Why are you a knight master?"

Konrad looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean- well, how did you _become_ a knight master?"

"My dad was a knight master. He teached me everything he knew, and I took his place when-" His voice broke and he looked sad.

Zola didn't need to hear more; she already knew what had happened. She hurried to say, "You don't need to tell me... It's okay."

An oppresive silence arrised, but then Konrad asked, "... What about your family?"

Zola sighed deeply.

"I never had a 'family'." She explained. "My mother... she died when I was born- so my dad looked after me..."

"Where's your dad now?" Konrad asked hesitantly.

Zola winced, and felt like ending in smoke was a quite good idea- she already wondered why she hadn't thought of that option earlier.

Konrad looked at her concerned. "Have you ever told someone?"

She shook her head, refusing to look at him.

"Talking about it will make you feel better..." Konrad said.

"Well..."

_**§oOo§**_

_*Blushes* I love Zola/Konrad and it was also to put more...Cliffhanger!XD _


	7. In The Darkness

**Author note: **_Thanks to all who read/reviewed the last chapter:D I hope you'll enjoy chapter 7!;) Sorry it took so long :(_

_**§oOo§**_

_**Another journey**_

_In the darkness_

_"Are you sure you don't mind?" A man with spiky white hair asked Nene._

_The latter looked at the little girl holding the man's hand._

_His mouth wrenched into a mean looking grin. "Of course she can come with us."_

_The group entered the ruin in front of them. The said group were made up of a few explorers, soldiers, Nene and the white-haired man, as well as his little daughter. _

_Although it had been sunny and warm outside, it was cold and stuffy in the ruin._

_A normal girl maybe would be scared when she was in old dark ruins like that. But for the silver-haired ten year old girl it was usually not scary; only fascinating._

_Well, usually. _

_Even if she didn't know why she was scared now. Maybe because even the torches of the men didn't seemed to penetrate the darkness; and because of the said torches, casted distorted shadows on the wall..._

_She looked up when they entered a new room._

_It was empty besides a little stone tablet into which the picture of a bat-like creature was carved._

_Nene stood in front of it. "This is it... The moment we had waited for so long. Now we'll finally see the mysterious shadow power..."_

_He waited for a moment; first nobody opened their mouth, but then the girl's dad said, "Nene, do you really think we should do that? I mean- it looks like something bad is waiting for us here-"_

_Nene interrupted him, grinning slimly. "What, are you now? Too much of a coward? Now, when we finally will find out everything?" He laughed coldly; it sounded strange in the big empty room, like thousands of Nene's laughed along with him._

_Her dad was still worried, but he didn't said something else. If he would have only said something, but... He didn't and then the change was over._

_Nene opened the stone tablet._

_Then everything happened very fast._

_Suddenly the ground below their feets quaked. And then there were screams like "Oh my god! The ruin is collapsing!" and "Hurry, we gotta get out of here!"_

_Big rocks started to fall from the ceiling._

_She heared her dad, shouting, "Where are you?" He sounded panicked; his panic made her even more scared. She screamed, "Daddy, Daddy! Help me!" _

_Her dad sent her on the floor. Shocked she realized how a giant rock hitted him, not even one, more-_

_"Daddy? Daddy, please don't go!" She sobbed. "Daddy, don't leave me!" She cried hefty._

_Then it was over._

_Her dad lied above her; he didn't move._

_"Daddy! What's with you? DADDY!" Desperately, she tried to wake her father up, he had to wake up- he couldn't had left her- he couldn't..._

_She sobbed and screamed once again, "Daddy! Daddy!" _

_She swallowed, trying to understand the incredible: That her father was gone, he was gone, forever..._

_She didn't knew how long she sat there, next to the getting colder body of her dad... It didn't even mattered to her._

_But after that she moved; she had to find a way out of here... Maybe there was still help for her dad... Maybe..._

_That was the only thought which kept her going; she clutched at these straws like drowning, not able to understand the incredible true: That her father was gone, that he never could be there for her again, that he never would be able to protect her..._

_That she never would see him again._

They both stayed silent for a while, until Konrad asked, "And then...? What did you do?"

"Do you want to know everything about me now?" Zola asked him in an amused tone which still couldn't hide the sorrow in her eyes.

"Actually, I want to know everything..." The knight master said hesitantly.

"Well, you won't hear everything." Zola explained him mockingly.

Konrad didn't look hurted. "One day maybe."

She smiled and nodded. "One day _maybe_. And you have to promise that you won't tell it anyone, by the way." She threw an eager glance at him.

"I promise you. I won't tell it anybody." Konrad sweared seriously.

Silence fell again, then Zola asked with a glance at the sky which slightly turned orange, "Do you know what time it is?"

Konrad looked at his watch and swallowed. "I think we were here a little bit too long-"

They both looked up to see the kids coming into their direction, most of them looking quite angry.

But that wasn't the worst to come: Bouquet had just detected them and headed towards them with the face of a mad bull.

Pointing at them, Bouquet asked troublesome composed, "Where were you?"

Konrad and Zola exchanged looks, he faceplamed and she frowned.

"First of all, don't point. It's rude." Zola explained.

"Second, it's not what you think." Konrad finished with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Bouquet smiled widely. "Zola and Konrad" She proclaimed to the rest of the group. "Had a _date_!"

The kids looked at them as if christmas would have been accelerated.

To relax the situation Zola hurried to ask, "Who's hungry?"

Everyone beamed when they heard the word 'hungry' because it usually meant that something to eat was pretty close.

"By the way, what kind of restaurant do they have here?" Kluke asked hopefully.

"Well, since this is an island they probably only have- "Konrad started but was interrupted by the kids.

"Seafood restaurants? NOT AGAIN!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Before they could go to the seafood restaurant they needed to change their clothes and take showers of course.

So they were finally able to start at about 7:30 pm.

When Marumaro and Shu came out of their room it was later then the others.

Kluke threw an annoyed look at them, until she raised her eyebrows up and asked, "What's... _That_?"

"What?" Shu asked nervously.

"Why do you want to take your bags with you?"

Shu seemed relieved. "No idea." He answered grinning. It just became... Normal. It feels wrong when we don't have them with us, you know?"

Kluke looked like she didn't 'know', and Marumaro tried to relax the situation with the statement, "I'm starving, guys!"

Bouquet giggled. "Aren't you _always_ starving, Marumaro?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Gosman's Dock Restaurant_

That was the name of the seafood restaurant. And when Shu read this name, the first thought flashing through his head was, _'Seems like Gosman won't have anything but seafood. Great.'_

When the group were finally sitting on the table (which of course had took a while since they always had to argue first who would sit next to whom) they looked into the menu cards, which- big surprise- laid already on their table.

One of the waiters hurried over to them after a few seconds already; Shu enjoyed the thought that the group (especially he of course) had to have something special that they were the first, until he realized that the only thing special about them were that they were the only ones sitting in the restaurant.

"Have you already chosen what you'd like to have?" The waiter asked in a polite tone, but Shu could also hear a hint of fear in his voice, probably because he feared that they would leave the restaurant before eating anything. "The menu features today evening, are fresh Montauk fish and shellfish; lobster lovers can enjoy them steamed or broiled while watching the harbor traffic and the spectacular sight of sea." He added quickly.

"Erm..." Shu asked hesitantly. "Do you have anything besides seafood that we could eat?" He asked hopefully.

"We also offer steaks, chops and chicken." The man hurried to say. "So there's something for anyone."

The group exchanged glances; then the boys said in unision, "We take steaks."

And the girls, "We'll take chicken." The waiter nodded and smiled friendly before heading forwards to the kitchen.

After the waiter had left them, Shu asked curiously, "So, Zola, where will we go next?"

Zola frowned. "Is it always me that has to choose where we'll go next?" She asked slightly annoyed. Everyone looked at her, then they exchanged glances and then they looked all back at her and nodded.

"You always choose great places." Kluke hurried to say, smiling eagerly.

"Yeah, maro. You always seem to know where to go." The devee added.

Zola sighed, but not really annoyed; probably it was just to hide her grinn which had appeared on her face for a few seconds. "Fine." She said. "I'll think of a place as soon as we-" But she was interrupted by Konrad taking a map out of his bag.

"You took a _map_ with you?" She asked bewildered, but with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"You never know if you might need it." He said smiling and gave the map to Zola sitting beside him.

Zola looked at the map with a concentrated face; then she smiled and nodded.

"So... Where will we go?" Jiro asked Konrad.

Zola and Konrad exchanged glances; "It's a surprise." The former answered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Is it official now?" Marumaro asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Shu asked him bewildered.

"I mean that we eat ice cream every night." The devee responded in a tone as if that was quite obvious.

Shu looked surprised. "Guess so." He answered slowly.

The gang was currently sitting at the beach, the only ones as far as the eye could see, and of course they were eating ice cream. Everyone had their favorite flavor; Shu and Marumaro had natural ice cream, Bouquet had a frozen yoghurt, Kluke and Konrad had strawberry smoothies and last but not least, Jiro and Zola had a raspberry sorbet with a splash of cabernet. They all were looking into the sky while eating their ice creams, and for a few minutes they were all quiet and just satisfied to have ice creams.

But after a while, Shu said, "This is the most beautiful night sky I've ever seen... Don't you agree?"

Everyone nodded, for the first time they all shared the same opinion.

The sky was cluttered with sparkling stars, as if a giant glitter ball was exploded on it. The moon shined bright and seemed to illuminate the world into it's creepy pretty light; the ocean looked like a silver plate, quiet and calm at night.

Silence fell again; but it wasn't a bad silence, it felt comfortable.

But of course the silence wasn't endless; Shu and Marumaro, who had eaten their frosty treats already, grinned at each other and stood up like one person.

Shu went to his bag and took a round _thing_ out of it... No, not a thing: It was a- _volleyball?_

"Who wants to play volleyball?" Shu asked excited.

"In the dark?" Marumaro added cheerfully.

The others looked at them completely confused, so Shu added, "The net is over there." With that words, he pointed somewhere in the dark.

Now the group slowly nodded; they all seemed to awake of a beautiful dream.

Bouquet said, "But wait... We are seven and we need two teams..." She sounded worried.

Konrad said, "I can count the points, don't worry." Everyone seemed to be relieved.

"Can you also choose the teams?" Shu asked curiously.

The knight master nodded. "Shu, Zola and Jiro, you are on the left." He looked at the others. "And you, Kluke, Bouquet and Marumaro are on the right."

"Well, here we go!" Kluke shouted cheerfully when the play started.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The play had ended with a tie; that was maybe good, because nobody had to die yet and Konrad was pretty sure that it would have had deaths or at least severely insulted people if one of the teams would have won.

While they were sitting again, Shu asked, "Where will we go now?" He sounded impatiently and curiously.

The other kids seemed suddenly awake; they all looked at Zola and Konrad who exchanged should-we-tell-them glances.

"Okay." Zola said and sighed. "Tommorow, we are heading to New York."

_**§oOo§**_

_Cliffhanger! I hope you liked this long chapter;) I'm sorry it took me so long, but hey, at least it is long, isn't it?XD They are going to New York now! Yay!_


	8. Welcome To New York

**Author note:** So, here's chapter 8!:D Enjoy it, or at least try to;)

_**§oOo§**_

**Another journey**

_Welcome to New York_

Something tickled.

Bouquet crinkled her nose unconsciously and tried to swat it while she started to awake.

It still tickled.

The swatting was not working. Reluctantly,Bouquet opened one eye.

"What the?"

It hovered just above her like a miniature spy.

!

She toppled on the floor in frenzy to get away from it. It made a loud sound when the other girls in the room woke and got up to see what was causing so much trouble.

"What is it? An evil robot? A giant monster?" Well, the last one was pretty close, but Kluke couldn't see one anywhere.

"S- s- s- SPIDER!" Bouquet pointed at the arachnid, which was foaming at the mouth, playing 'Mission Impossible' on some silk, because it tried to land on her nose.

"Umm Bouquet. It's just a spider." Kluke said slightly amused.

"It's not just a spider, Kluke!" Bouquet replied with a mixture of irritation and rage, "It's a spider that's foaming at the mouth and trying to land on my face first thing in the morning!"

"Well..." Zola walked over with a tissue from the nightstand and caught the spider easily.

"If you kiss it, maybe it will transform into your prince charming." Kluke continued, smirking meanly.

"Oh, just throw that spider away!" Bouquet said with a frightened look on her face. Zola tossed the spider in the trash.

"And anyway... My prince charming is already on this boat..." Bouquet said, smirking herself now and Kluke rolled her eyes.

While they went upstairs to sit in the boat's living room and turned on the TV, Kluke thought, 'Right... But he will never be more for you.'

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Morning, ladies." Konrad said.

Among the four of them, Shu looked the happiest.

Shu smiled widely, closed his eyes and put his hands on his cheeks as he swayed his hips back and forth.

"We're going to New York, we're going to New York...!" He sang, making a song with it.

"We still have time to enjoy Montauk for a while. How about we go in the gift shop not far from here?" Everyone's face lightened up and they all nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoO

In the gift shop, they all looked around to find something they could like.

Shu and Marumaro ended up buying fishing rods, probably planning on going fishing someday. After that, the guys went back to the boat, but the girls still had to wait for Bouquet.

"Hey, here are sweaters that would be good for us!" The girl with two pigtails exclaimed, holding up a blue, pink and purple sweater of the same design, saying 'Montauk' with a white shark printed on it. They sighed and, also to leave more faster, they bought it quickly.

The girls went back outside to head back to the boat but something caught Kluke's eye.

"What are they doing?" She whispered to them as she pointed at the little gang of fishermen near the dock. Bouquet giggled.

"Let's find out!" She said cheerfully and she practically dragged Kluke and Zola to them.

"Hey boys, what are you guys doing?" Bouquet said with a quite seductive tone. A part of the fishermen looked at her.

One of them answered, ignoring her tone, "My buddy Drake just caught two fishes of twenty-five pounds each with his own hands. And he's holding each one with one hand." He said as he snapped another burst of light with his small camera at his so called 'Buddy'. Their eyes widened.

"Wow, he's so strong" Bouquet giggled once more and Kluke and Zola sighed.

"So, you're the fishermen group!" She added.

The man looked amused. "That's right little lady, we're part of the 'Montauk Yacht Club' on star island." Bouquet was about to reply but Shu's voice cut her off.

"Hey, are you girls coming soon? !" He said loud enough for them to hear him.

Then Konrad went beside Shu, saying, "It's already 10:06 AM. We have to go now or else we will arrive very late." The girls nodded and went towards the boat. Bouquet turned around half way and blinked to the fishermans then quickly made her way to the 'Lady Emeline'.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Here we go, maro!"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

As they left the Coast Guard Station, Marumaro went towards Bouquet and Kluke and reminded them not to eat anything until they would arrive to their chosen destination. Remembering yesterday morning, the two girls showed a look of disgust, then all three of them went up to the control room to meet up with the others who were already sitting on the couches and- what a shock- were watching TV.

"Can you guys believe it?" Shu asked them and caught everyone's attention with this simple sentence.

"What?" Kluke asked curiously.

"That we are really going to New York! And that we will be there in a few hours...!" Shu exclaimed happily.

"It's hard to believe, maro." Marumaro nodded in agreement.

"... Hey, are you okay, Konrad?" Shu asked the knight master. Konrad seemed like he was looking for something, although he was driving the boat, but then his face lightened up.

"I think I left my map in the living room." Konrad answered in an amused tone and Bouquet giggled.

"I'll go and bring it to you!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey, Jiro?" Shu started after Bouquet was out of sight. Jiro looked at him with an annoyed expression on his face. "Are you trying to come back to your old self?" Shu continued, grinning now. Jiro's face got pretty angry but he couldn't yell at Shu, because the boat made a sudden movement.

"Sorry, that are the waves." Konrad said and shrugged his shoulders with an excusing expression on his face.

"It's fine." Zola said.

"HELP ME!"

The gang turned around towards the source of the shout.

Kluke tilted her head to the side. "Hey... I know that voice... WAIT! IT'S-"

"BOUQUET!" Shu continued and rushed downstairs.

"Konrad! Stop the boat!" Kluke shouted and the boat immediately started to slow down.

The others went downstairs and saw that Shu was already in the water, swimming towards her.

He got to her quickly enough and grabbed a hold of her as he was coming back to the boat. When they were close enough, the others helped them to get back on.

Shu made her sit on a couch and Konrad put a warm blanket around her shaking shoulders.

"Are you okay, Bouquet?" Zola asked concerned and Bouquet nodded slowly.

"Yeah..." She said weakly, but then she looked at Shu and gave him a cute smile. "Thanks Shu" Shu blushed, but then he said cheerfully, "Anytime!"

And this made her, surprisingly, giggle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Is that... The Statue Of Liberty?"

"Well, it's holding a torch, so I think so, maro!"

"This can't be... Wait... It is... Yes! It's New York! Finally!"

After 8 hours on the boat, they could finally see New York. And even the fact that it was already 5:06 PM wouldn't stop the gang from having fun now.

They arrived at the dock and Konrad parked the boat.

They all got out of the boat, staring at the giant buildings in front of them with a mixture of shock and amazement on their faces. Zola chuckled at the sight of their faces.

"Welcome to New York, guys."

_**§oOo§**_

Does that count as a cliffanger? I'm not sure...XD Well, tell me what you think! (If you wanna ;D) Until the next chapter ^_^


	9. To Dress Fancy

**Author note:** _Okay, finally here's Chapter 9!:D I'm sorry it took me so long, but anyway, enjoy;)_

_**§oOo§**_

_**Another journey**_

_To dress fancy_

"Finally!" Shu exclaimed in a loud voice while starting to saunter around the place and everyone laughed.

"Ugh... I don't know about you guys, but _I'm_ kinda hungry right now..." Kluke muttered under her breath. Konrad was the only one who heared her.

"Well, we won't go to a seafood restaurant... Again." He started and everyone looked at him. "So, what sort of food would you guys like to eat tonight?"

"How about Italian food?" Bouquet replied excited and Kluke stood beside her, eyes glittering.

"I completely agree with Bouquet! We should eat Italien food today!" Konrad was about to say something but Shu and Marumaro interrupted him by frowning at Kluke and Bouquet.

"Nah, how about Mexican food, maro?" Marumaro suggested and Shu nodded agreement.

"Yeah, Mexican food is way better then Italian!" Shu mentioned and shot a reproachfull glance at the girls. Kluke's and Bouquet's face filled with anger.

"Well, _we_ want Italian food!" Bouquet said, her voice getting louder.

"And Italian food _is _better then Mexican!" Kluke continued. All four of them growled... Without saying another word, the group had managed it to get themselves into a war... Mexican against Italian.

"ITALIAN!" Kluke and Bouquet shouted unision.

"MEXICAN!" Shu and Marumaro yelled back.

"ITALIAN!"

"MEXICAN!"

"ITALIAAAAAAN !"

"MEXICAAAAAAN!"

"WOULD YOU FINALLY SHUT UP!" They stopped and looked at Jiro from who's head literally smoke arised, like it usually just did in movies when someone was really angry.

Konrad and Zola sighed, thanking Jiro for 'shutting them up'. As Bouquet walked passed Shu, she muttered.

"Italian food is still better then Mexican..." Shu's face colored with anger.

"ARGGG!" He turned around to face her; she was giggling and when he just had opened his mouth to say something someone else was faster and said: "Hey, Konrad!" Shu didn't recognize the voice, so he guessed the person had to be a complete stranger.

Now everyone turned around to see a well dressed man walking towards them quickly. Kluke slowly found her way towards the knight master and whispered.

"Erm... Do you know him?" Konrad nodded, smiling at the man when he finally stood in front of him.

"It's been a long time, buddy!" He said in a cheerful voice and looked at the others.

"Hey... Aren't you guys the ones who defeated Nene?" The gang nodded and that made him smile widely. "Wow! I can't believe it! All six of you are right in front of me!" He continued exited.

"Whatever..." Jiro muttered.

Konrad chuckled, looked at all his so called friend and pointed at the man, while saying, "This is Steve. He was my childhood friend when I was small but at the age of 15, he left Jibral to live in New York." He chuckled once more. "I never thought that I'll meet him someday again."

"So did I, my friend! Can you introduce them to me?" Steve asked him and Konrad nodded.

"This is Shu, Jiro, Zola, Marumaro, Kluke and Bouquet." They all nodded and some smiled friendly.

"Pleasure to meet you all!" He said happily. "So... Why are you in New York?"

Everyone exchanged glances to each other, till Kluke said, "Well, to escape from complete boredom ,we decided to go on a vacation." She replied.

"On a boat, maro." Marumaro added but right after that, his stomach growled and Konrad's buddy grinned.

"I'm guessing that everyone is hungry now... Right?" He asked amused.

Shu got an idea and his face lightened up, saying, "How about eating Mexican food?"

Kluke and Bouquet looked at him in deep shock. "No way! Italian food!" They said in unison.

Jiro frowned and glanced at Zola.

"Here they go again..." Zola looked at him, sighing and nodding at once.

"How about other kinds of food exept Mexican and Italian?" The silver-haired suggested.

The four of them stared at her for a moment and sighed, giving up and saying, "Okay."

She smiled faintly at them and glanced at Steve. "Do you know any good restaurants around here?"

He nodded and thought for a moment. "How about... Chinese food?"

The gang stared at him for a moment and Shu's and Marumaro's tongues sticked out.

"Sure!" They all said.

"I'll wait for you guys outside." Steve said and they all went in the boat called 'Lady Emeline' (obviously) and in their rooms to get changed for tonight. Before they got in, Steve had just enough time to say, "Don't forget to dress fancy!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Erm... Kluke, Bouquet? Do you know who's dress that is?" Zola asked them, really confused as she held up a sleeveless black dress in front of them. They both giggled.

"It's for you, silly one!" Bouquet replied and Kluke pointed at it. "Bouquet and I thought that this dress will go really well on you!"

Zola frowned. "I don't like dresses." She told them and looked at the dress with an expression of disgust.

"Come on! It will go well on you!" Bouquet said in a reassuring tone of voice, but Zola shook her head; she wasn't taking it.

"No it won't."

Now Kluke was frowning. "Yes, it will! Come on! Just for tonight!" And then Kluke added with a cute look, "Pleaaaaaaaaase, Zola!"

"But I don't want to wear it..." She said, still staring at it.

Kluke and Bouquet immediatly got closer to her. "Come on! WEAR IT!" They yelled.

"No, I will never wear this dress... Not even one time in my life." She replied in a calm voice.

"WEAR IT!" Kluke shouted.

"IT'S AN ORDER! NOT AN OPTION!" Bouquet shouted angrily.

Zola frowned even more, this time with astonishment. "What got into you?"

She soon would know.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Damn it..." Zola muttered under her breath.

"We told you that we'll get that dress on you, Zola..." The two girls said together, slightly giggling.

She sighed and dropped her head down to stare at the wooden floor.

Kluke showed a look of concern towards her and held up a pink dress. "Don't worry, Bouquet and I have our own dress to wear tonight!"

Bouquet smiled and nodded happily. "Yeah! You never know, maybe the boys will have tuxedos!"

The others (Kluke and Zola) stared at her while she continued, "Well,remember what Steve said before we got in the boat? He said we shall 'dress fancy'!"

Kluke, who had immediatly understood, seeked for a pair of pink high heels and found them fast. "You see? You won't be the only one wearing high heels! Bouquet will wear some, too!" She said in a reassuring voice and Zola nodded slowly.

"I guess... But-"

"Let's get dressed then!" Bouquet interrupted her, making her sigh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The gang and Konrad's friend were all walking towards the Chinese restaurant in New York city.

And the boys, once more, shot quick glances at Zola... Probably extremely surprised to see her in a dress for the first time since they had met her. They already seemed exhausted from walking, too, so this could be another explanation for their staring glances.

Well, that was pretty normal at some point because Steve was walking extremely fast. For them of course. They were almost running.

Arriving at the entrance of the restaurant, Konrad had just enough time to glance at his silver watch; it was almost 6:30 PM... Already? He sighed quietly and entered the restaurant as well as the others.

They all sat on a square table with a ruby red sheet placed neatly on it. Bouquet giggled lightly as she saw Shu and Marumaro with their tongues sticking out again at the sight of other peoples food.

And then they saw an Asian waiter coming towards them...

_**§oOo§**_

_Okay, that's it :D I'll try to make the next chapter longer then this one ;) Sorry about the cliffhangers XD (Is it a cliffhanger...? O_O (Fail -_- I blame myself for not even knowing...)) Oh yeah! And erm...You know the part where Zola is 'forced' to wear a dress...? Well...*Sweatdrops* it was not ACTUALLY suppose to happen..._

_Explanation(if you want to know!): When I did that part...I was in some kind of 'drunk looking manner' because my friend made me laugh my ass off by saying: 'Hi'. Don't ask! I laugh for random stuff -_- So I technically laughed all along until I finished this chapter...To be honest,I don't even know if I was even paying attention to what I was typing on the keyboard..._

_Oh well,I don't want to make my Author Note too long so,bye bye! ^_^ (Until next time! ;P)_


	10. Chinese Entrée

**Author Note:**_Well,this is chapter 10! (Yes...Already XD) Enjoy ;D_

_P.S In this chapter,I think you will learn some stuff about Chinese food ;) I'm really good at explaning this sort of food...Because first of all,I __**LOVE **__chinese food. Second...Because I'm half Asian myself XD Asian food(in my opinion of course :D) is the best ;) Especially the noodles! NEVER FORGET THE NOODLES! _

**§oOo§**

**Another Journey**

_Chinese entrée_

"Welcome to Joe's Shanghai's restaurant! Here is our menu..." The Asian waiter gave Zola the menu with another paper. She looked at it,pretty confused at the illustrations printed on it.

"What is this?" She asked him,confounded

"Well,the paper your holding has a little square beside each food name. Like example,if you see something you like on the menu,you just search for it on the paper and you make a check with a pen. Once you have chosen everything you wanted,you could give it to me and we will bring your food in a few minutes." Everyone nodded and he gave the pen to her. Right after that,he took out another pen and held a small tablet in his hand.

"Something to drink I suppose?" Bouquet was the first to speak

"Ginger Ale please!" He nodded as we started writting it down

"Coke for us please" Shu and Marumaro said in unison

"For me it will be ice tea..." Zola told him but broke off to look at Jiro and his arms were crossed. His eyes were closed and he looked like he didn't even care about anything. She sighed and pointed at him. "He'll just have water." The waiter nodded once more to show that he heared her request.

"Cherry temple please!" Kluke said

Steve and Konrad looked at each other "We'll just have water also." Steve responded

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh my god...I can't chose! All the food looks so good! ARG!" Shu looked at Marumaro "Help me!" He exclamed with his arms up in the air. Marumaro peeked at the menu that was in Shu's hands and his face lightened up. He pointed at a picture and said

"How about the Kung bao chicken,maro?" A puzzled look appeared on Bouquet's face

"The what?" She asked him

"The Kung bao chicken! They make it fried with peanuts and chili pepper,maro!" Shu had an exited expression

"I'm taking that! Zola,put a check beside Kung bao chicken!" He told her

"Make that two checks,maro! I'm taking that too!" Marumaro said. She nodded at that as she was searching for the name on the paper.

"What will you have,Kluke?" Zola told her as she checked 'Kung bao chicken'. Kluke took the menu and obviously stared at it.

"I wanna have noodles...But I don't know what kind I should take..." She drawled. Shu peeked at the menu she held.

"Different kinds of noodles hein? I'll read what it says." Kluke let him take the menu.

"There are Weat Noodles,Egg Noodles and Rice Flour Noodles..." He began to say and immedialty continued. "Weat Noodles are cooked then stir-fried in a savory sauce with chicken,pork and shrimp." Marumaro tilted his head to the side.

"What's the description for Rice Floor Noodles,maro?" He asked him

When Shu found the description,he began to read once more. "Often found in Singapore-style noodle dishes. It's rice vermicelli noddles cooked with curry powder,shrimp,barbecued pork and ham." He read the other noddle's description below. "Egg noddles are often found in Cantonese restaurants as noodle soup,or stir-fried in a dish." Kluke nodded and said

"I'll take the Rice Floor Noodle." Her contemplation was directed towards Konrad and Steve. "How about you guys?" She asked them. Steve thought for a while.

"I'll take the Ants Climbing Trees." Everyone had a disgusted look on their face.

"Erm...Can you rephrase that?" Bouquet told him. He laughed

"It's not what you think. It's a very flavorful, albeit spicy, Szechuan dish in which marinated pork is cooked in a spicy sauce and served over cellophane (bean thread) noodles." Steve said as he still laughed a little.

"Ohhhhh..." Did the gang as they understood the meaning of the 'Ants Climbing Trees' dish.

"What's the name in Chinese?" Shu asked him

"It's Ma Yi Shang Shu." He replied

"Hey,it's my name!" Shu said. Bouquet giggled and took the menu

"I'll have the erm..." She trailed off as she put the menu closer to her eyes,seeming as if she had a bad eyesight. "The Kuuuuuuung Paaaaao Minnnnnnng Haaaaaar..." Zola looked up from her paper. Konrad chuckled

"She means the Kung Pao Ming Har." He told her. She sighed but nodded and checked the square.

"How about you?" Zola asked the Knight Master. He tapped one finger against his pale lips.

"I'll have the princess chicken." She froze but looked at him slowly,as of forced.

"...Could you repeat that?" She told him.

"Princess chicken." He repeated. She frowned because of the name and then,checked the square on the paper.

"Erm...What's that,maro?" Marumaro asked him.

"You don't know what it is?" It was Shu. "It's a chicken dressed as a princess." He said in a sarcastic tone of voice and he rolled his eyes. Konrad chuckled.

"It's chicken wings stuffed with mushrooms and bamboo shoots (ham is sometimes included!)." Zola nodded,still not really getting the meaning of the name but turned her attention to Jiro.

"What do you want,Jiro?" He just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." He told her. She sighed and took the menu.

"You'll have the Weat Noodles." He stayed speechless and she confirmed it. Right after that,she checked another square for herself.

"Waaaaaiter!" Shu and Marumaro called. He came to their table and Zola gave him the paper. He bowed a little.

"The food will be ready soon. The drinks will be coming in a few seconds by another person." He said. Everyone nodded and he walked away.

"Soooo..." Shu started saying. "Why did they build the statue of Liberty? What's the point of having that thing?" Kluke found herself frowning,thinking that the attitude of which he was showing for his question was a little harsh.

"The statue of Liberty was a gift from the French to the Americans, made and designed as a sign of international friendship. Its significance has spread and for so many people throughout the world it has become the most recognized symbol of Liberty." Steve answered easily without making any pauses. Konrad chuckled

"You know alot about your city." He told him. Steve cachinnated.

"Of course I do! I lived in this city for years! I know everything about it!" He exclamed. Bouquet's finger was on her chin.

"Erm...What shall we do when we get out of the restaurant?" She asked curiously. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Don't know." Shu told her as he sighed. "But one things for sure..." He continued.

"What would that be,maro?" Marumaro asked and a smirk appeared on the black haired boy's visage.

"Eating ice cream..." Shu said. Marumaro's face lightened up and nodded hightly in agreement. He then turned his attention to Konrad and Zola.

"Where are we going tommorow,maro?" They looked at each other and sighed.

"We'll wake up early tommorow and drive the boat around for a while and see if we could find somewhere..." Konrad suggested but not really sure if they should do that. Zola shrugged her shoulders.

"Well,there's no other option...So,how about it?" The gang didn't look too sure.

"But if we get lost,maro?" Marumaro asked

"We'll use the map I have." Konrad replied. Shu frowned

"But what if you _lose_ your map?" The Knight Master sighed

"I'm pretty sure I have a digital map in my boat." Kluke sucked in her breath.

"What if you don't?" She inquired. He thought for a moment until Jiro abruptly snorted.

"We'll just have to summon our shadows. It's as simple as that." He simply told them. Some of them sighed,thinking why they haven't thought of that before...

"...I recall that it's okay at that point?" Zola asked,taking a small sip at her ice tea that a servant set down on the table. Everyone nodded

"Yup!" They exclamed in a cheerful tone(exept Jiro -_-).

Shu's 'happy' face twisted into a pretty sad look and he said "Well...I don't think we should actually leave tommorow..." Marumaro glanced at him with a puzzled look.

"Why,maro?" He asked. The black haired boy ended up showing a 'frown'.

"I don't think we'll have enough time to enjoy New York..." He paused "When we arrived at Montauk yesterday,it was lunch time...And now we are in New York,and now it's dinner time. Outside,it must already be dark..." He finished with another sigh. Everyone(exept Shu) exchanged looks like it was the very first time they saw each other. Marumaro opened his mouth to say something,then closed it. Instead of speaking,he ended up 'sniffing'. Half of the gang did the same. Their face lightened up slightly as they saw the same Asian waiter that gave them the menu,coming towards them with mouth-watering food.

Marumaro made his I-Am-Definately-Going-To-Eat-All-Of-That face while Shu did his Super-Special-Awesome-Ninja visage **(Definition:** He's gonna try to steal Marumaro's food in a flash of lightning!(like a ninja!)**)**

The two of them suddently looked at each other and grinned.

"Booya!"

**§oOo§**

Well,that's it :D (I really have nothing to say XD) Bye bye! ;0


	11. Do You Like Potatoes?

**Author Note: **_Oh my gosh,almost one month of not updating? :O Erm...Well,let's just say I took a holiday writing break ;) I wanted to enjoy the Holidays XD_

_...Well,what are you waiting for? Scroll down! :D_

**§oOo§**

**Another Journey**

_Do You Like Potatoes?_

_He was suited with a black headband,leather belt,top,pants and hood. With his dark-brown jagged hair and his black round eyes,he technically seemed camouflaged from everyone in the restaurant._

_As he pushed himself off the door he was leaning on to the brasserie entrance,he suddenly vanishes like thin air but reappears under a lovely couple's table. He does the same thing to a few other dining tables but the 'thing' he was keeping his eyes on the whole time was a plate...Yes indeed. A Plate...With food on it of course!_

_He was able to reach his chosen destination with a flash of light therfore,nobody saw him. Not even by the corner of one of their eye. This wooden table was a square shape and a red coloured nap was placed on it. He had to be extremely cautious;he slowly looked up from under the table and saw seven young people talking to each other. The three girls seemed to be into a deep conversation yet another 'little dude' seemed to want to be a part of it. There was another conversation between two men as they drank their water. The only one that seemed lonely and depressed was a gray haired boy... But he had his eyes closed and his arms crossed acrossed his chest in a peaceful manner...Somehow. He thought fast;this was the perfect timing to do his own mission and accomplish it._

_He went closer to the smaller one that had weird yellow skin and looked up at him to made sure he was busy enough,trying to get in the girls conversation. After he was sure enough that his move will work,he didn't hesitate and rapidly snatched his plate without even dropping anything on the solid ground._

_He slightly grinned at the plate with chinese food before disappearing and re-appearing in front of the restaurant's entrance. He quickly got out and went to a nearby alley. He was about to take something delicious out of it until..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Shu! Stop daydreaming will you,maro?" That yeal that came from Marumaro made Shu's 'awesome train of thought' immediatly disappear. He made a frown because of the 'destroyed thought' (which was pleasantly amusing for him to imagine) but that so called 'frown' was quickly replaced by a quiet 'sigh'. Shu said an early goodbye at his 'Plan on stealing Marumaro's food as quick as a ninja' and his attention was directed at the little devee sitting beside him.

"Sorry..." He muttered loud enough so he can hear him with his left arm scratching the back of his head. Marumaro tilted his head to the side.

"What were you daydreaming about anyways,maro? You seemed to be deeply concentrated in it..." He asked. Shu stared at his plate,making a big part of his feature hidden by his bangs as his face flushed a little because of embarrassment. He didn't want to tell him that he has been 'daydreaming' about himself,dressed as a camouflaged ninja,sauntering under dining tables and avoiding everyone's eye just to simply steal his friend's plate...He thought harder and actually discovered something;what was the point of 'stealing' someone else's plate if that person has the exact same thing on your plate... His face grew a deeper red,how clumsy was that?

Without looking up,he could easily say that everyone ended up staring at him...Erm,how long has his head been looking at his plate? Well,it didn't really matter anymore because he thinked of something to make them forget about the current subject Marumaro was concentrating about...The thing is,he wasn't sure it would work but it was worth a try. He inhaled for a while before suddenly getting up of his chair and jumping in front of Marumaro(even if he was already infront of him) and started to shout a loud string of nonsense sounds.

"Bleaughblurgh!" Marumaro jumped sharply at the sudden yeal.

"BWUGAAAAAAAAH!" The devee shouted,a scared look on his little face as his arms were lifted to the air by his reflexes. Everyone started laughing(exept Jiro -_-...And Zola chuckling.),but the other people that were already in the restaurant shot a few confused glances at them, probably thinking they were a little...strange. _Too_ strange to be more precise.

The gang was still laughing and Marumaro's face flushed. Shu eventually saw it and felt a little bad for him so,he simply held up his glass.

"Bon appetit everyone!" He said in a quite 'French' accent and immediatly started gobbling his food. Doing that,Marumaro quickly ended up joining him as well as everyone else...Exept the 'others' that knew how to actually eat properly and not 'gobble' their food in one shot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Outside the restaurant...)

"Ahhh...That was awesome!" Steve exclamed,making Bouquet giggle.

"Agreed!" She said and he smiled widely in response then looked at Konrad.

"Thanks for paying the meal buddy! I'd like to stay with you guys a little longer but I really have to go home now!" He clinged "I have work tommorow." Everyone nodded as they did a quick goodbye. Steve snickered at Konrad

"Hope to see you soon,Konrad! It's been nice seeing you today!" He indicated agreement.

"Bye Steve!" He waved as the others imitated him. Steve waved back as he was walking away until he was out of sight.

Zola showed a frown as she looked around,it was pretty dark outside. She turned to face Konrad.

"We should take a taxi tonight." Jiro looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you insane,Zola?" She narrowed her icy orbs at him in confusion.

"?" She asked him and he sighed.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time we took a taxi?" He asked her back. She didn't look like she took it as serious as he thought because she just shrugged her shoulders upward and then,directed her attention to the cars passing by. She spotted a yellow vehicule coming their way and motioned at Konrad to make it stop...Or in other words,simply lift his 'thumb' up.

Jiro,Shu,Kluke,Bouquet and Marumaro sighed heavily as the taxi came onto a quick stop just a few centimeters beside the walking road they were currently stepping foot on. While they walked quickly towards it,Zola had time to answer Jiro's question he had asked her before.

"I'm pretty sure that this one will..." She paused for a few seconds to not make it sound bad "will be _less_ worse then the previous one..." She finished with a light sigh as she got in,followed by Jiro himself.

Once they were all inside the rather 'small' taxi(which they were pretty 'stuck' together), Konrad gave him the location and they were on their way. Shu and Marumaro made a smile to the small digital TV attached to a seat and randomly deceided to play with it while Kluke,Bouquet and somehow Jiro shot quick glances at the taxi driver. Probably just making sure he's not sleepy,he doesn't yawn,he doesn't put his glasses on to hide his tired eyes and finally,that he doesn't turn on boring 'Jazz' music. But a few surprised looks appeared on their face's,he didn't seem like a sleepyhead at all! Kluke rather sighed in _complete relief _as Bouquet deceided to mimic keeped watching him but a few minutes later,he got fed up with it and just snorted as he crossed his arms.

"Awesome! There's even a digital map on the TV!" Shu exclamed while Marumaro peeked closer to it.

"Maro!" The little devee said happily...On the front seat,beside the driver,was Konrad. All this time,he's had a question in mind...And he was very curious of what would be the answer to it. It was a question for the taxi driver but,he wasn't sure if he should actually ask him. He took a deep breath,deciding to take a big chance.

'Here goes...' He tugged lightly on his shoulder and asked;

"Do you like...Potatoes?"

**§oOo§**

_Awwww Konrad...You and your silly question's XD (sorta...?) Anyways,forgive me for not updating for a while...I was busy watching Kuroshitsuji O_O My obsession to it is hightly growing...GROWING I SAY! GROWING! DX (Wait...That's a good thing... right?) Bye bye :D_


	12. About Scary Movies

**Author Note: **_Hi everyone! Well,chapter 12 already ^_^ But I have to tell you this: Another Journey is almost done! DX It would end at chapter 14 or 15 :\ But remember, the gang still has to go somewhere else the next day ;)_

_**Warning:** Medium amount of violence on the TV in the end...**You have been warned. **XD_

**§oOo§**

**Another Journey**

_About Scary Movies_

The auburn hair coloured girl exhaled quite loudly,which everyone obviously heared,as she came out of the taxi. She looked around and started discovering what Konrad has been muttering to the driver for a few short seconds before they stopped. He probably wanted to know if there was a shopping center close to the dock. Well this was official now,he's dumb. Kluke stared at the large building. The big mall was right _in front _of the pier. She shook her head in disbelief when she imagined the driver's face expression that showed Konrad's silliness all over the place. She turned around just in time to see the knight master pop his head out of the front seat window and got out of the car as it left right after. Kluke very well recalled the 'question' he asked to the taxi driver;do you like potatoes? She sighed once more when she nearly facepalmed at the thought. When Konrad was walking towards her and her friends,she faced him.

"Do you always need to ask that potato question to taxi drivers hm?" She said,furrowing her brows. "It's embarassing ya know." She showed a look of victory as Konrad sweatdropped and looked completely speechless.

"Erm..." A nervous look appeared on his face. His attention was suddenly directed to the others that were looking at them in curiosity and said "Who wants ice cream?" Shu and Marumaro's visage filled with anticipation as they lift their hands up.

"We do!" They said together. Konrad didn't want to wait another second,he leaded them to the mall and they followed him cheerfully(exept Jiro was only walking is technically back to his own self!) leaving an angry Kluke behind.

"Hey! You didn't even answer my simple question,Konrad!" She yealed as she started running towards them in full speed with her arms up in the air in frustration.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wow,what a nice big mall! Right Shu?" Bouquet swayed her hips,finding her way beside the black haired boy that was already trying to find a way to get away. Bouquet, seeming to have read Shu's mind,embraced him in a tight hug as they walked. Kluke was found quietly pouting as she crossed her arms over her chest while the little devee was looking quite jealous,refusing to have eye contact with them in the moment. The three others that didn't do any reaction to Bouquet's actions were simply to busy looking around.

"Have any idea where the ice cream shop is,Konrad?" Zola asked him,still eying around the place. He glanced at her and sighed. This was enough to tell her he did not know where it was. Two of them were curiously looking around for some time now,while Bouquet was still 'embracing' Shu,until they heared a familiar snort that seemed to happen quite daily these days.

"It's closed." An emotionless voice replied. Konrad and Zola both looked at Jiro that slightly moved his right shoulder to make them look in the direction of a store that was written 'Starbucks' and 'Coffee' below. Shu,Marumaro,Kluke and Bouquet ended up hearing him clearly as they snapped their head up at the other three.

"WHAT?" They shreaked in disbelief which made Konrad sigh.

"I'm afraid it's true." He faced them. "No ice cream for tonight guys,sorry." He said.

"But it was official,maro! Since erm...er..." Marumaro turned to Shu. "When did it become official again?" He asked him but the black haired boy only shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno. I think it was when we were in Montauk,right?" He said,tapping one finger against his lips. That caused both Shu and Marumaro to exhale loudly.

Jiro obviously found himself frowning deeply when he turned around right after,saying "This is are we even standing here doing _nothing at all_. Let's just go back to the boat." He finished,starting to walk away from them in his normal and lazy looking pace. The four frustrated kids still couldn't believe it;the store was actually closed at this time? Well if there wasn't any employes at the cashier and that there wasn't any people in line,that probably meant that Jiro was right after all. The store was closed. When Shu whimpered a bit,as if he was about to cry his _Fragile-Heart-For-Ice Cream _out,Marumaro started patting his back lightly but that didn't help much because the little Devee started immitating Shu. Moments later,in their pure sadness,they embraced each other in a brotherly hug as they seemed to be dramatically crying. The others that were currently staring at them like they were 'idiots',merely sweatdropped. Konrad ended up sighing as they continued and walked to them slowly.

"Don't worry guys,think about it." He took a deep breath. "We still have _unexpired _popsicles in my boat." When he has said that,Shu and Marumaro's faces lightened up in their now 'ultra _happiness_' and they were quickly dashing out of the mall;almost knocking Jiro down as they ran past him in an _almost _flash of lightning.

"You idiots! Watch your surroundings before running like...like...LIKE IDIOTS!" Jiro shouted,glaring daggers at them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Konrad!" Shu called from where he was sitting as he licked his cherry flavoured popsicle,enjoying the delicious taste.

"What is it Shu?" He asked,coming in the living room to join the others when he sat on the blue and white couch. The boy made him wait for a few seconds as he seemed to be much to busy and concentrated on his frosty treat. When he finally stopped he glanced up at the Knight Master and smiled wickedly,making Kluke,Bouquet and Marumaro shiver slightly because it was a little creepy.

"Let's watch a horror movie!" Zola nearly facepalmed while Konrad,the person in question, just exhaled loudly in response.

"Shu,you'll get scared." The Knight Master told him which sounded like a dad talking to his son. The black haired boy frowned deeply at this.

"Why do you think that?" He replied with a little hint of his confident voice forming, "I think I'm old enough!" But Konrad still won't comprehend and shook his head in disbelief when Shu ended up turning on his flat screen TV by grabbing the remote that was on the coffee table.

"Seriously." Shu started while flipping through different channels until he stopped at where it was written 'Dusk', "What could possibly go wrong?" He said when he pressed 'OK'.

The gang,now including Shu,showed a traumatized look as they saw some rather 'disgusting' stuff. There was a puppet also knowed as Jigsaw,telling something where he couldn't be seen as usual to two other humans of the opposite gender that were trapped in a room. They were told that only one can survive. They would have to do competition where it included alot of blood and pain. They had to cut their skin and in the end the one that has cut the most,get's to live.

So it started. They began cutting themselves with knives and other sharp objects,not even bothering to glance at the fresh blood fall to the ground. Time was running out for the girl because the boy was winning and was way ahead of her. She did the first thing that came in mind;she grabbed an axe and chopped her arm off then,

Shu fainted.

**§oOo§**

_Did you guess the horror movie that caused Shu to faint? Well if you have no idea,it's 'Saw' XD Until the next chapter! Thanks for reading ;) P.S After Shu fainted,Jiro was actually chuckling :D Oh yeah and,Sorry about the rather short chapter :\ I'll try to make it longer...TRY! ^_^_


	13. Cats Kill?

**Author Note: **_Hi human beings!(or...Something else? :O) well,this chapter is longer then the other one ^_^ and I didn't re-read it when I published it because I didn't feel like it...Heck,I did this chapter in one day XD_

_Anyways,enjoy! :D And remember,next chapter would be the last...Maybe. :(_

**§oOo§**

**Another Journey**

_Cats Kill?_

"What?" The black haired boy yealed loudly,making the others block their poor ears. Konrad sighed slighly and nodded.

"You heard me,we can't stay in New York for another day." He glanced at the others,"Sorry guys." Kluke frowned

"Why? They must be a reason,right?" She drawled and Konrad nodded once more.

"In New York,it's Independence Day. It's a national day so that is one part of the reason why we can't stay." He said,scratching the back of his head.

"Well,is the mall still open? Maybe we could buy souvenirs like we did in Montauk!" Bouquet thought and everyone,for once,agreed with her. But Jiro only raised up his eyebrows at them,

"Isn't stores closed this early in the morning?" He asked,pretty sure of himself but Konrad just shrugged.

"Dunno." He simply said before Marumaro spoke next.

"Well,what are we waiting for,maro?" He started as he pointed at the mall _right in front of them_, "Let's check it out!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Well Jiro,you were half right about what you said earlier." Zola told him when she started looking around her surroundings. As for Jiro,he didn't show any reaction and continued walking as if he didn't hear anything.

After a few minutes of sauntering around the big mall,Shu spoke.

"Hey guys! We could go there!" He pointed at a pale yellow store that had plenty of things.

"Oh my god! Candy!" Bouquet said suddenly,sounding exited. She turned her full attention to Shu, "Sweetie,let's go." Her voice turned very blandiloquent as she wrapped his arm with hers and practically dragged the black haired boy into the store like she was his mom. Of course,leaving the now 'natural' reactions of Kluke and Marumaro. When they all got in,the first section of products they went to was of course the 'Candy And Sweets' section. With the help of the basket Zola was currently holding,they ended up literally _trowing _many bags of their favourite treat but Konrad took some out...Yes,he had money. But he wasn't rich!

They went into another section and saw the little ornaments,toys and statues of many shapes that included the Statue Of Liberty. Most of them chose the small statues,which was painted beautifully. But Jiro,boring as 'usual',didn't bother picking things out and not even touching them.

When they(technically Konrad) payed their stuff,which was almost ALL candy,they went outside once more. Close to the boat,knowing they were just a few minutes away from saying Goodbye to New York,Konrad spoke.

"So,you guys ready?" He asked. The others made a mix of a sad but exited face. Here's the explication: They were sad that they couldn't stay in New York any longer. But they were exited of where they were going next, which was more interesting this time because no one knew where to go. Not even Konrad. They would just drive the boat around until they find land.

Well here it was. There final answer, "Yeah!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On the boat Lady Emeline,Konrad started the engine and they were on their way. Shu, Kluke,Bouquet and Marumaro stood on the bridge and stared one more time at the amazing city of New York. Who knows! Maybe they'll go there again one day!

"Hey! Konrad,buddy!" On the top of the boat,Konrad and Zola very well reconized that voice. The Knight Master stood up from his seat and saw his 'buddy',also known as Steve,waving at them. Everyone ended up waving back at him,saying their goodbyes. Jiro,sitting upstairs,only snorted.

"What an annoying guy..." He muttered under his breath and fortunately for him,neither one of them heard him.

This was it. They were off to erm...Well,wherever the boat leads them. Kluke,Shu, Bouquet and Marumaro all went upstairs with,obviously,candy packages in their hands and started eating them right away when the boat finally started moving at a fast speed. Now that Bouquet,as well as Kluke and Marumaro didn't have to worry about their _past sickness_, it felt more comfortable to actually eat 'sweets' now.

"So,how much hours would we have to stay in this boat?" Jiro asked emotionless with a bored look but he saw the silver haired woman narrrow her icy orbs at him,slightly warning him to be more _polite_ when he asks a question. Shu,not seeming to see this, tapped his index finger on his lips.

"Well,it better not be more then seven hours or else I'm going nuts!" He said, "Five hours is enough for me!" He finished. To pass the time,Kluke got an idea and giggled.

"I have a _very good _idea of a game we could play..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What's in my soup?" Bouquet yelled in a terrified voice and Kluke shook her head.

"More terrified!" She instructed to her, "Remember,there's something crawling in your soup...And you don't know what it is,your scared!"

"What's in my soup?" Bouquet cried loudly,as if she was suffering.

"That's almost it!" Kluke added, "Go again!"

"WHAT'S IN MY SOUP!" The black pig-tailed girl screamed loudly terrified as she gripped onto her hair. Kluke clapped her hands together,

"Very good acting Bouquet!" The auburn-haired girl told her happily when Bouquet smiled,obviously proud with herself. Kluke looked around at the gang, "Well,I think we passed everyone! Erm..." She looked at a particuliar boy. "Exept him." She pointed at Jiro which only looked away.

"Hey what time is it,maro? I'm getting pretty hungry!" Marumaro stated and Shu nodded at his saying.

"Yeah me too! Let's go make some sandwiches!" He said when he got near the stairs, quickly accompanied by the little Devee.

"Good idea Shu!" Bouquet giggled and leaded Zola and Kluke to the stairs before going in the kitchen to prepare lunch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"This looks good!" Shu said,staring at the 'homemade' sandwiches by the girls and on the side of the plate,original Lays chips. As well as a bottle of Coke for each. Everything was ready to be eaten.

"Hey guys!" Kluke said when she was coming down the stairs to where the Knight Master was, "according to Konrad's map,we would reach land in a few minutes!" She declared exited and everyone looked at her surprised.

"Already,maro?" Marumaro asked and Bouquet giggled.

"This wasn't a long ride after all." She told them with a sweet smile and took a bit of her sandwich. Shu nodded,

"I just hope it's a great place like the others..." He trailed off. Kluke furrowed her brows a bit.

"You miss New York,don't you?" She asked him gently and he nodded again,scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah! I just wished we could at least stay another day,we've been there for just a few hours and that's all!" He sighed, "It sucks." Kluke laughed and patted his back.

"Don't worry,I'm sure where ever were going it's going to be as cool as New York and Montauk!" She laughed again but seeming to be a pretending one, "And even as cool as Vineyard Haven..."

"We should check on Konrad." Zola said,finishing her last chip on her plate. He's probably wondering what's taking so long to finish a sandwich and chips."

"Yeah!" They all said in unison and brought the dirty plates in the kitchen sink so it would be cleaned later on.

"Hey guys,look at this,maro!" Marumaro told them loud enough to get them to come out of the kitchen. He pointed at there current surrounding,it looked like they were in the middle of nowhere but it somehow seemed _beautiful_ anyways.

"Wow,what a nice view..." Bouquet said interested.

"Maybe Konrad knows where we are now!" Shu said exited. By that,they all went up the stairs to see the person in question looking through his big map.

"Hey Konrad!" Kluke said,seeming to have snapped him back to reality.

"Yes?" Is all he said which made her frown slightly.

"Do you know where we are now?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Erm..." Kluke shook her head.

'Why do all boys scratch their head when they particularly don't have a clue to an answer...' She mused lowly.

When they all knew that Konrad had no idea,they all went out to check from the view which showed the front and not the back like downstairs. A sort of 'Island' could be seen, not so far from where they were now. A rather huge postcard was in view but no one seemed to have a very _perfect _vision to say what was written in a deep blue color.

"Well,I think it says erm..." Bouquet made her eyes smaller,trying to see better. "I think it says 'Cats' in the beginning." She sighed, "I'm not sure..." Shu nodded.

"Well that's a start..." He said and stood beside her to try and read it too. "Caaaats..." His eyes widened as if they were about to explode. He then started to freak out and started running into little circles as he yealed,

"Konrad! We have to get out of here! NOW!" Everyone stared at him,a puzzled look on their face. Especially Konrad himself.

"Why should we leave,Shu?" He asked curiously and Shu started freaking out even more.

"Can't you see?" He pointed at the postcard, "It reads 'Cats Kill'!" Bouquet's eyes widened almost as big as his.

"Oh my god really?" She started weeping, "I don't want to go to a place where cats kill!" She weeped even more,worrying Kluke and Marumaro that were also thinking of maybe going somewhere else. Meanwhile with Zola and Konrad that was looking at them and at each other in confusion,thinking that this can't be right. Jiro,that was sitting down calmly,couldn't handle the 'freak out' and stood up in rage. His stomping made extreme loud sounds,making Shu and the others catch his attention and staring at his every move. Jiro soon reached the place where he could see the 'Postcard' and literally just wanted to punch Shu's bad eyesight.

"YOU IDIOTS! IT DOESN'T SAY 'CATS KILL'!" He yealed,making Shu shrink a little, "IT SAYS 'CATSKILL'!" He finished and a view of faint 'smoke' could be seen from his burned up head.

"Ohhh..." Shu only ended up saying and thought for a moment then said,

"So...The cats have skill?"

Jiro facepalmed.

**§oOo§**

_Awww Shu XD You made Jiro facepalm ;D And in the end! :O Well,hope you liked it! Sorry if you find mistakes,I was typing it fast and didn't even bother really looking :)_


	14. About Weird Statues

**Author Note: **Hi everyone :D Well,this is the last chapter...DX I would like to thank all you humans who have read this fanfic(and liked it!) :) You have my respect ;) And especially for those who took their time to review ^_^ I highly appreciate it :D

P.S SOMEONE STOLE MY JUICE BOX! DX

P.P.S Like last chapter,I didn't re-read it when I was done...Sorry if you find the slightess mistakes ^_^

**§oOo§**

**Another Journey**

_About Weird Statues..._

After Shu's embarrasing incomprehension between 'Cats Kill' and 'Catskill',which lead Jiro quite furious,the boat _Lady Emeline _finally arrived to the little town's dock. The gang, never to old to have fun,were deeply excited to discover all things in the town.

Konrad quickly parked the boat,which resulted Shu and Marumaro getting off to only land on the hard wood beneath their feet. Later followed by the others while the two already started sauntering around. Jiro(the one that obviously came out last) didn't fully recover by his furiousness towards Shu,seemed to be in his calm expression again when he slowly caught up to them.

"So,let's go in town and check what they have!" Bouquet applied cheerfully, "Who's with me?" Jiro rolled his eyes,muttering something about how obvious it was that everyone would agree because,who would find anything to do at the dock? He quietly snorted,if it's even possible,which fortunately for him,didn't go noticed by everyone.

"Sure,I'm in!" replied Shu as energic as always.

"Me too,maro!" the little Devee said. Earning nods from the others,they were on their way. Not wanting to waste any time.

On their way to said destination,they had to turn around a few times of reason of being rather lost since it was their first time even seeing and discovering this small town. But they finally found their way after few long minutes of searching. They arrived excitedly to the clearing and was about to turn left until...Until Shu had a reaction. Not a reaction of happiness or anything that involves the said emotion. Just,a weird reaction. But nothing came out of his mouth even if it opened and closed repeatedly,seeming to try to force something out. The others almost had the same look exept they only stared wide eyed.

Jiro,who was still walking a few meters in back of them,stared in confusion when they stopped at their tracks and freezed as they stared. He sighed quietly to himself. What now? He didn't bother fastening his pace of walk as he thought it was probably something stupid. When he arrived,he looked to the left and immediatly went wide eyed. His mouth opened and...

"What the hell?"

There was a large amount of statues with only a few meters seperating them to the other one on the sidewalks of town. But not any kind of statues,they were different cat statues.

...

statues! Everyone stared in astoundment yet with a puzzled look. They exchanged glances,as if they never saw each other,and proceeded walking without a sound. Which was even impossible for Shu nor Marumaro.

"Shell cat." The gang looked at Bouquet.

"Shell cat?" Konrad replied,eyeing the girl who simply shrugged and pointed at shells of different shapes which made a form of a cat.

"Shell cat." She repeated with a sweet smile. Another cat statue caught Kluke's eyes. She quickly walked up to it and pointed at it when she seemed to be holding in a laugh,

"Elvis cat!" She told them happily,making the gang look cheerful and not 'traumatized' when they first saw the strange statues.

Shu laughed, "It even has Elvis's famous haircut and outfit!" They agreed with a nod as they looked at it. As they kept walking,Zola pointed at a green looking cat and let out a small chuckle.

"Money cat." She simply said. Within a few seconds,everyone was at it. Marumaro dumbly tried to take the money from the cats body but failed as he realised it was printed on it.

"Maro! With all that money,I should of had been rich!" Marumaro said furiously when everyone sighed in dissapointment while Jiro only shook his head in disbelief.

'They really thought they would put real money randomly on a statue meant for people only to look at?' He sighed.

They were alot more cats like: Well-dressed cat, Astrological signs cat, Space cat, Circus cat, Gladiator cat, Chinese cat, Snowboard cat and more. When they reached the end of the cat statues,Shu sighed contently.

"Hey,guys? I think I know why this town is called 'CatSkill..." Jiro,barely wanting to facepalm,replied. Trying to hold back his...Anger.

"You've just realised?" He told him in disbelief. Shu shot him a not-so-strong glare at his direction. Before he even had time to open his mouth,Kluke spoke quickly in an attempt before the two start arguing.

"Hey look! More cat statues!" She basically yealed as she pointed at the other side of the road. Bouquet looked in incredulity.

"Awww more cats?" She whined, "My legs hurt!" Konrad's stomach suddenly growled. "And Konrad is hungry!" She finished,crossing her arms over her chest. Zola ended up sighing.

"How about we go search for a restaurant?" She told them, "Shouldn't be that far from here." She leaded them to cross the street to the other side.

When at the other side of the street,they ended up having random conversations with each other...Explanation: Bouquet was having a conversation about rainbow-eating unicorns non-stop with Kluke(much to her annoyance),Marumaro was telling Shu about the time he had lost a strawberry on his cake,Zola and Konrad were seriously(yet randomly...) talking about economics while Jiro,way in back,was being a loner as usual.

"Hey,look! A pizza cat,maro!" Marumaro said,breaking all the different conversations surrounding him. He pointed at the statue technically right on their left,which lightened something in Zola's thoughts.

"Pizza cat..." She put up a small yet rare smile, "That probably means there's a restaurant right..." She took time to look around then,directed her attention to a nearby restaurant.

"There." She finished. They walked up to it and a small postcard was hanged on top of the window,which absolutely didn't go unnoticed by Kluke and Bouquet who's eyes were glittering at the two simple written words.

"An Italian restaurant!" They squealed in excitement as they didn't waste any time and entered the restaurant,followed jealously by Shu and Marumaro.

"Why wasn't it a Mexican restaurant,maro?" Marumaro whispered to Shu,who only huffed annoyingly in response. Inside was quite...Fancy. Like all Italien restaurant's were. The round tables had a red velvet tablecloth placed neatly on it without a single wrinkle. Konrad went to the counter where the waitress greeted them nicely.

"Table for seven please." He said and she gave him a warm smile.

"Right this way if you may..." She leaded them to which seemed as the biggest table in the restaurant. Kluke curiously looked around and only saw an elderly couple sitting not so far from them. She was puzzled for a short moment. Shouldn't there suppose to be more people in the restaurant? She had her answer when she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall;almost 5:00 PM. No wonder,it was too early to eat dinner for alot of people.

When everyone was seated,she took out her small notebook and pen.

"Something to drink?" The gang nodded.

"I'll have Coke!" Shu told her

"Me too,maro!" Marumaro said. She nodded when she made a small smile and wrote it down.

"You know what,I'll just go for water tonight." Kluke said,relaxing against her chair.

Bouquet nodded, "I guess I'll go for water too!"

Zola tilted her head slightly, "Do you have a list of Wine I could look at?" She asked and the waitress nodded,pointing the back of a menu with her pen. Obviously not forgetting her smile. Zola took the listing of Wine in her hands and looked through it:

**_Vins Rouges~_**

_Laroche Pinot Noir _

_Marcus James Tempranillo_

_Kumala Merlot Pinotage_

_Cliff 79 Carbernet/Shiraz_

_R.H. Phillips Syrah_

_Primula Nero d'Avola_

_Mouton Cadet_

_Beaujolais Villages_

_Chianti Ruffino_

_Folonari Valpolicelli_

**_Vins Blancs~_**

_Woodbridge Pinot Grigio_

_Hanns Christof Liebfraumilch_

_Mouton Cadet_

_Orvieto Classico_

_Laroche 3 Grappes Blanches_

_Gallo Zinfandet Rose_

After moments of deciding which one to chose,she finally spoke.

"I'll have the _Primula Nero d'Avola._" The waitress smiled tenderly.

"Good choice,how about you sir?" Her attention was directed to Konrad who only sighed.

"I guess I might as well take Wine as well." He said and Zola gave him the list.

"I'll be trying the _Orvieto Classico _please." The lady then looked at Jiro,who looking as serious as ever.

"And how about you dear?" She gently asked him and Zola could of had swored she just saw Jiro's mouth tick when the lady said 'dear',which made her sigh quietly in disbelief. But it didn't only go noticed by her,it got noticed by everyone exept the waitress that was only smiling and waiting for a response. Shu,Marumaro,Kluke and Bouquet had to cover their mouths to prevent them from bursting out laughing. Doing that sorta helped but,half of the laugh was rather muffled. Seeing that,Jiro's anger started taking over his body within seconds. Forcing himself to calm down,knowing he'll have to deal with Zola later if he burses out in pure anger at the poor and fragile waitress,he forced a small smile to appear on the corner of his lips when he looked at the lady.

"Water." He simply said to her and she wrote it down.

"See,wasn't that hard to answer sweetie." The lady patted Jiro's back lightly,which in response rather snorted. "Give me a sigh when your ready to order!" She said,still and always smiling. Everbody nodded and as they did,she walked away.

...Shu couldn't keep it in. In the unexpected moment,he suddenly bursed out of laughter. And as for Jiro,who was sadly stuck having to sit beside Shu,punched his shoulder. Earning an 'ow!' from the black haired boy as he rubbed his shoulder from the impact, technically pouting about it. Konrad then looked at Zola,who eventually stared back moments later.

"Be careful not to get too drunk with the amount of Wine your going to drink." He told her and she turned wide eyed.

"...Excuse me?"

**§oOo§**

_...Well,I guess this isn't the last chapter after all ^_^ I didn't think it was going to be that long O_O XD Anyways,I'll start the next chapter soon! P.S Writing this whole chapter in not even half a day made me in my writing mode again XD_

_Anyways,till next time! :D Bye bye! (For now ;P)_


	15. Cheers!

**Author Note: **Well...*sniff* This is the REAL and FINAL chapter...DX I hope you have enjoyed each and every single chapters of this story :') I'm actually overjoyed with all the reviews I've got...I thought people wouldn't really read it but,they did :'D You have my thanks :)

Well,I hope you enjoy this final chapter! :D GET READY TO LAUGH! MUHAHAHAHA! *cough*

**WARNING:**** A very bad swear(well,I don't think it's that bad ;D) that precisely starts with 'M' and finishes with 'R' towards the end of the chapter. It will be an 'S' instead of 'R' because it's in plurial form. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. XD**

**ANOTHER WARNING:**** Pure Zola OCCness...**

**§oOo§**

**Another Journey**

_Cheers!_

At the fancy Italian restaurant,much to Kluke and Bouquet's happiness,all were checking the menus that the 'smiling waitress' gave them. They stayed quiet for a while exept for Shu who was highly complaining about how Mexican food would of have been better and,after saying that,Kluke and Bouquet angrily made a conversation remembering him Italian food is way better. Followed by Marumaro who joined in on Shu's side.

_Mexican food _vs_ Italian food _#2.

As the angry chit chat continued,Konrad started to feel bad for the poor elderly couple who had to endure all the noise. He thought fast,trying to find something that would break the conversation. Not finding anything at all,he sighed. Leaning his back completly on the wodden chair in defeat. Zola rolled her eyes and glanced at Jiro,he looked like he was ready to explode...Which gave her an idea.

She ended up walking to the already annoyed couple not so far from their table and whispered something to them. The wife and husband looked at each other for a moment and found themselves nodding,glancing back at her. When she calmly walked back to her table,like nothing in particuliar happened,the elderly couple blocked their ears tightly. Which lead Konrad puzzled. He glanced at Zola,sitting down on her chair.

"Erm,Zola? What's all this ab-" He broke off when he realised she wasn't even paying attention to him. Instead,her concentration was on a boiling up Jiro right in front of her.

"Jiro,you know keeping all that climax of anger in you isn't good for your health." she simply stated. He looked at her,unblinking then turned to them.

"SHUT UP!" Shu literally lost his balance at the loud yeal. Just then,the panicking waitress came rushing to their table.

"What is it? Is everyone okay!" She asked in alarm as Shu got back on his feet.

"No. Not at all!" He snorted,glancing at Jiro from the corner of his eye. "Jiro has bad anger problems!" Shu said when he sat back down,which only made Jiro roll his eyes. Zola had just enough time to look back at the elderly couple who had just taken their hands off their ears and given her a 'thank you' sign,which she smiled a little at.

"Oh! Poor dear!" The sweet waitress told him worrily. She was about to touch his shoulder until Zola stopped her.

"Touching him would only make him worst..." She muttered loud enough. The lady's face flushed slightly at her words.

"S-sorry ma'ma!" She squealed. "I-I didn't know!"

The silver haired woman nodded, "It's fine." She narrowed her icy orbs at her and Jiro, "But calling him 'Dear' and 'Sweetie' isn't much better..." She sighed as the waitress started freaking out,playing nervously with her light brown hair. Konrad,wanting to calm her down,spoke in a calming tone.

"Excuse me,are our drinks coming soon?" He asked her and she calmed down a little.

"Y-yes! I'll bring them in a few seconds!" She answered, "I'll be right back!" With that,she sped back to the kitchen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Are you guys ready to order?" Konrad said and they all nodded,putting their menus down. Just then,the waitress arrived with all their drinks. A few _thank you's _were given to her when she served them.

She got her notepad out, "Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs!" Squealed Bouquet.

"Gnocchi Alla Dimmi for me!" Kluke told her nicely.

"Fettucine Alla Bologna please!" Shu said.

"Fussili Con Pollo,maro!" Marumaro said at his turn.

"I guess I'll take the Orecchiette Alla Primavera..." Konrad told her.

"I'll be taking the agnolotti." Zola said in her normal calm tone.

After writing down the orders,the waitress looked at Jiro sweetly.

"How about you,swe-" Remembering what Zola told her about calling him sweet names, she instantly closed her mouth for a few seconds and laughed nervously as Jiro started narrowing his eyes at her in annoyance. "Swe...swe...Sweatpants! How about you sweatpants?" When Jiro went wide eyed(pretty much everyone had the same reaction), she faked a small laugh and held her notepad.

"How about you try the risoto shrimps?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Zola,you should stop drinking your Wine so fast..." Konrad said worryingly and Zola stared at him in complete disbelief.

"Konrad,I didn't even drink half a glass of Wine and your already worried that I'll get drunk?" She told him as she took another big sip of her Wine.

"Erm,Zola..." He started getting a little more worried. Annoyed,she rolled her eyes and stared at him.

"What is it already?" He pointed at the bottle of Wine.

"This is almost your third glass,not _half a glass_." Her eyes went round.

"Oh...Well in that case,I better stop. I guess..." She lazily placed her glass in an almost safe distance from her. Their food had arrived just seconds after. The waitress,not wanting to cause more unnecessary trouble,went straight ahead to the kitchen once more.

Kluke indulged the delicious taste of her Gnocchi Alla Dimmi,that was rather _a light rose sauce topped with asiago cheese._

"This is delicious!" She stated, "I wonder how they do it?" She wondered curiously. Bouquet nodded when she looked at her plate.

"Well,maybe they do it with-" She broke off when Zola inhaled loudly and deeply all of a sudden. Jiro,for once on this vacation,actually showed a look of concern towards his closest friend.

"Is something wrong,Zola?" He asked her,eyeing her more closely. She looked at him as she rested her head on the palm of her right hand.

"There's so much AIR in this room!" She unexpectedly said rather loudly. All looked at her in disbelief,knowing the reason why she was starting to act like that very well.

"I think you shouldn't drink any Wine anymore,maro..." Marumaro said.

Kluke then spoke, "For once in my life,I actually agree with Marumaro,Zola." she said in a worried tone. "This isn't like you at all!"

When the waitress came in view,Konrad signaled her to come. She quickly walked up to their table with a nervous smile.

"May I help you,sir?" She told him with her sweet voice. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am." His finger pointed to the bottle of Wine Zola has ordered. "How many alcohol does this bottle of Wine consume?" He asked and she thought for a moment. Suddenly,her face lightened up. Seeming to have remembered.

"It consumes a large amount." She stated with a smile which turned into a slight frown.

"Might I ask you something,sir?"

"Go ahead." She tilted her head.

"Why do you ask?" He sighed and directed his attention to the silver haired woman that was curiously looking everywhere.

"She might have drank a bit too much..." He informed her seriously,which made her gasp. She swallowed hard.

"I-is it bad?" She asked. Luckily for her,she got her answer when Zola tapped her shoulder,making her full attention turn to her.

"Excuse me,I would like to have a unicorn license please." She told her emotionless. The waitress blinked and stared at her for a moment then,back to the others.

"It's bad." She finally said with a low sigh. "Just,don't let her drink anymore Wine for now..." She continued, "I'll go get some water!" She rushed to the kitchen.

Everyone sighed. Zola looked back at her almost finished glass of Wine and snached it between her fingers as she drank the rest before anyone even had time to react.

"ZOLA!" Everyone yealed,startling the elderly couple who were preparing to leave just soon. Konrad took hold of the glass immediatly.

"Awww but Konrad!" She whined in a childish voice, "If I don't finish my bottle of Wine within exactly five minutes starting by now,the evil unicorns would come and indulge it all!" she told him,looking nervous. He buried his face with his hands.

"Pardon my language but Zola,your a _dork_ to ha-" She glared at him.

"I am certainly not a male whale's genitals." Shu just stared.

"...What?" She looked at Shu.

"That's what 'dork' is,get your english right!" She told them. Jiro sighed loudly.

"Zola,you really need to calm do-"

"Meow." The boy blinked at her interruption.

Hesitantly,Jiro replied, "...Woof?" Zola suddenly stood up from her chair in rage.

"YOUR THE WORST LOCH NESS MONSTER EVER AND I HATE YOU!" She stormed to the restaurant's kitchen as the waitress was about to bring her a glass of cool water. Just then,her teammates gulped.

'This can't be good at all...' Kluke thought. 'That isn't like her _at all_.'

A strangled scream came from the kitchen. Several pots and pans fell to the floor and a rubber duck was heard.

"LOGI STOLE MY JUICE BOX!" Jiro pinched the bridge of his nose while everyone else was staring in the kitchen's direction in shock.

"Jesus Christ,please help her..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It took a while to restrain Zola from getting crazier then she was currently at this moment but,they managed...Somehow. She was sitting back on her chair,bottle of Wine very far from her figure and out of sight. She wasn't better then before but she was a little calmer..._A little_.

Kluke sighed,leaning back against the wodden chair.

"This was...The best vacation I've ever had." She smiled warmly at the memories and thoughts. They all nodded,exept for Zola who was quietly muttering something that included monkeys and pancakes.

"Hey,do you guys remember that horrible taxi driver,maro?" Marumaro asked them and they grimaced.

Shu laughed, "I couldn't wait to get off!" he inhaled and exhaled loudly. Bouquet put a finger on her chin.

"I loved it when we were on the Ferry!" She squealed,exited. "My big pretzel was so delicious! And..." She snuggled against one of Shu's arm. "And,I remember sharing it with a certain somebody..." Shu's face slightly blushed at the words and sudden skin contact,which left Kluke with her usual angry look and Marumaro's jealous expression at her current action.

Zola groaned lowly and tucked on Jiro's sleeve.

"Jirooo...That waitress still didn't give me my unicorn license yet..." She told him in a worried tone. He sighed loudly and tried to shrug her off but it didn't do anything at all. Shu laughed mockingly at Jiro.

"Aw,Jiro has a new girlfriend~!" He chimed. Tho he didn't have time to enjoy it because not even a second later,Jiro hit him hard on the shoulder again.

"Ow!" The black haired boy rubbed his shoulder once more,earning a sigh from the others. Zola suddenly stood up from her go of Jiro's sleeve,she swiftly took a glass of Wine...Wait,a _Glass Of Wine_?

...

Ok. Let's be more precise,_Konrad's _glass of Wine.

Konrad's eyes showed panic. "Hey! Give that back!" He reached up to grab it but,Zola held it higher in the air. A wide smile appeared on her face as she stared down at her friends.

"CHEERS TO _**ANOTHER JOURNEY**_ MOTHERF*CKERS!" She yealed with her glass still up. Everybody flinched at the swear word but then,ended up simple shrugging. They got up in a confident position and each one of them held up their glass up in the air.

"CHEERS!"

_Cling_

Kluke narrowed her green eyes at Zola, "...I hope she'll not act too drunk when we walk outside to get to the boat..." Shu suddenly snapped his head to look at her with an astounded look. Then...

"Zola was drunk?"

**§oOo§**

_...*Sniff.* I'll really miss updating this story..:'( I just need to get another idea for another one...*sigh* ...WAAAHH! DX I wanted to thank the wonderful people who reviewed. It doesn't matter if they only reviewed once or twice,I'm just happy they at least reviewed to let me know my story was going very good :'D These are the following:_

_**Loomena**__,you've helped me with my writing for the few past chapters...Because of you, I'm much better. Thank you :') (And you were also my first reviewer ;)) Your actually my best friend on Fanfiction...Because of you,I've published this story :D If you haven't PMed me in the past,I would of had still been a...Loner? XD I like how we have more then 2000 PM'S ;)_

_**DemonWolf95**__,I thank you for reviewing for almost every one of my chapters :D I always seem to be happy when I read your reviews...Their sometimes quite funny might I probably say ;) ...ZOLA FANS FOREVAH! ;D_

_**JessicaLouisee**__,I know you're really busy and don't really have time to review but,I still thank you very much for reviewing at least a few chapters ^_^_

_**RedFire195065**__,I always enjoy reading you and Volt's reviews ;) But after sometime, you've stopped...Busy I suppose? :)_

_**5678**__(I never realised the numbers actually follow O_O XD),oh anonymous reviewer...I am in love with each review you leave behind on almost each chapters~! Your reviews bring me joy and when I read your lovely reviews,I only feel like cutting myself a slice of sunshine pie~ XD ...Did that just rhyme O_O ...But I wonder if you would review the other stories I'll do ^_^ I'll just have to see about that ;) P.S I was overjoyed when you've reviewed chapter 14...I thought I've lost you! :O_

_**whitewolf105**__,you have only reviewed once but I don't give a pumpkin!(Rated +K fic... Can't swear.) I still loved your generous review! :D It made a warm smile appear on my face :) Thank you ^_^_

_**Anna XD**__,Ah,you speak German don't you? ^_^ Don't think your english is bad,it's actually really good :D First of all,I'm happy your a big Zola fan too ;) But sadly,you are an anonymous reviewer so we cannot chat by PM :( Your reviews were really nice ^^ I really liked them :D_

_**Lyys**__,MY BFF FROM SCHOOL,YEAH! :D ...I'll tell you by Facebook ^_^ XD_

_**S**__(Anonymous reviewer),I am really glad my story was your inspiration :D It made me squeal of joy actually XD I'm not sure if you'll review again but,thank you for making me squeal ^_^_

_**Kuncui**__,reviewed once,I loved it :D I hope you have read the rest of the chapters~!_

_**Zola97**__,you've been reading this fanfic for a long while and started reviewing right away when you have made an account,now that's the spirit ;) We started being friends on Youtube...Then DeviantART...Then Fanfiction. I'm glad to have met you,online friend ;) I like how on each review,you always tell me this specific part of the chapter where you laughed...It made me sure that I could actually be funny when I write :D Like example on this chapter...You've probably laughed so hard,tears were starting to form on your eyes... Like the line where Zola yeals: "LOGI STOLE MY JUICE BOX!"_

_**Pirate Angelica**__,Yup,I gave you more chapter ;) I hope you've continued reading and also,thanks for reviewing! :D_

_**Cutemimiko**__,we're both Zola fans! XD We've discovered each other on DeviantART and I well...Really like your drawings ^^ :D Thank you for reviewing this once,I liked the review :)_

_**XZOLAX**__(Pen name stealer...XD Joke ;D),we've known each other since some time on Youtube...I remember ;) I commented on a Blue Dragon video and that why we know each other know :D When you've made an account,I was happy you've decided to review each new chapters I uploaded :') I was very happy :D Remember,don't ever give up on your stories! I'll try and help you as much as I can until my skull craves for more cake! :D You can count me on that ;)_

_**megalord**__,I'm glad you found chapter 13 funny ^^ Thanks for the short review! :D_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Yeah that's right people. That's what you get when you've reviewed my fanfic! You get a blessing from me! :D XD ...Thinking about sunshine pie now..._

_Damn...It's 11:25 PM and I'm actually sorta sleepy...*Sweatdrops*_

_Nah who cares :P Anyways,farewell! Until I have another idea...DX I'll be so bored now! _


End file.
